Potter Twins
by Plato
Summary: James and Lilly Potter had twins who are about to discover the wizarding world. This story follows the Potter Twin through their first year.
1. Life at the Dursleys

This is my first attempt at writing a HP/Buffy crossover. This story follows the first year some from the book and some from the movie.

I always post my story on a yahoo group called diedandlivedtwice.

**Disclaimer: I don't either Buffy or Harry Potter. I'm borrowing them and will not be making any money off of this. This is purely for entertainment.**

* * *

Twins Harry James Potter and Elizabeth Lily Potter, who is nicknamed Buffy, were miserable living with their Aunt Petunia Dursley and her family for ten years. Instead of welcoming them with love they were greeted with coldness and absolutely no love. It was early morning and both were asleep in their little room beneath the stairs. It really wasn't a room, but a storage closet that was barely big enough for the two to stand in. There was a mattress and a raggedy beanbag chair in the corner. Buffy was sleeping curled up on the beanbag with a comforter covering her. Harry lay in the bed on his back a thinner holier blanket was covering him. The light in the hall was turned on and could be seen through the slits in the door. They both soon heard Aunt Petunia's shrill voice.

"Up! Get up!" She banged on the door with one hand as she unlocked the door with her other hand. "Now!"

Buffy rubbed her eyes sleepily as she looked up at her brother who turned on the light as he reached for his glasses. She looked down to see the nicer of the two blankets were on her. She realized Harry must have switched the blankets some time during the night.

"Good morning brother. Thank you." Harry smiled slightly which was a rare thing for both of them.

"You were shivering last night. You aren't getting sick again are you?" He asked his face becoming serious once again.

She shook her head no. Harry reached for her hand. He and Buffy had a connection that when they touched they knew if the other was lying or was feeling bad or just needed to feel loved. Harry nodded and let go. The sound of feet running down the stairs and then back up again told them Dudley was awake.

"Wake up, Cousins! We're going to the zoo!" Dudley said as he jumped up and down on the steps.

Sawdust fell from the ceiling as Dudley ran back down. Harry opened the door and Dudley pushed him back shutting the door. Buffy just looked at her brother.

"One of these days he's going to fall through the floor when he jumps." Harry laughed as he rubbed his head. "And with my luck, he'll land on me."

The two came out in time to hear their Aunt Petunia gushing over Dudley.

"Here he comes, the birthday boy."

"Happy Birthday son," said Vernon.

The two walk into the kitchen to see Aunt Petunia smothering Dudley with hugs and kisses.

"Cook breakfast you two. And try not to burn anything." Petunia told them.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." They both said. Buffy had gone to the stove since Harry was the one that usually burned the breakfast on purpose.

"I want everything to be perfect…for my Dudley's special day!"

"Hurry up boy! Bring me my coffee!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," responded Harry.

Buffy moved over to place the ham on the plate and turned to get started on the eggs. Dudley looked at the presents and instead of being happy for what he got he looked like there wasn't enough.

"How many are there?" Dudley asked.

"36. Counted them myself." His father told him.

"36? But last year I had 37!" Dudley shouted. Both Buffy and Harry looked at him.

"_I'm shocked. I didn't think the big oaf could count past twenty because he ran out of fingers and toes."_ Buffy thought to herself and Harry snorted. Luckily no one heard it over Dudley's rant!

"But some of them are bigger than last year's." Uncle Vernon said thinking that would appease his son.

"I don't care how big they are!"

"This is what we're going to do is when we go out we're going to buy you two new presents. How's that, pumpkin?" Petunia said to Dudley which seemed to appease him.

The twins quickly served their relatives. Buffy fixed Harry a plate and set it in front of him. Harry looked at her.

"_I'm not hungry. Go ahead and eat. I'll start cleaning up and then I'll go change for the day."_

"_Okay, but you have to promise you'll eat something later."_

"_I promise."_ Buffy thought back as she began to clean.

* * *

She and Harry never knew exactly how they were able to communicate with each other, but she didn't know what she would do without it. Harry ate quickly and then joined his sister in cleaning. When the majority of it was done Buffy went back to their closet to change. She put on the only skirt she owned. It was faded from being repeatedly washed but it was still good to wear. Like Harry she too was wearing clothes that Dudley had outgrown or were old. Every once in a while Aunt Petunia will get a dress or skirt from one of Vernon's relatives and would give it to Buffy. The sweater she was wearing was insanely big on her almost looking like a dress. Once she was done she went to check on Harry.

* * *

They were on their way out the door to head to the zoo. Buffy and Harry were usually sent to Mrs. Figgs place but she couldn't watch them because she had broken her leg. Both Buffy and Harry were excited at being able to go out some place other than school and the barbers. Uncle Vernon pulled them both aside.

"I'm warning you both now. Any funny business, any at all…and you won't have any meals for a week. Get in."

Buffy and Harry just took each other's hand and held it tight. They knew as long as they stuck together there was nothing they couldn't get through. They hurried to get into the vehicle. Buffy sat next to Dudley because he seemed to like her a bit better than Harry. The trip to the zoo was a quiet one and Buffy thought about what life would be like if she and Harry hadn't lived with the Dursley's at all. She was only ten and sometimes she felt much older. Harry squeezed her hand tightly and she looked up to see a slight smile. As they pulled into the zoo, the three children smiled. At the entrance the Dursley's bought Dudley a large chocolate ice cream. When Uncle Vernon didn't get anything for Buffy and Harry the lady at the booth smiled sadly. She could clearly see that they were both very hungry. She offered the two a small lemon ice pops that were very cheap compared to Dudley's ice cream, but it was good none the less.

"Thank you." They both said politely.

"Let's go you two!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. Harry and Buffy thanked the lady again.

"If you can come back later and I'll see about getting something else."

The two nodded and ran to catch up with the Dursleys. The first place they had gone was to see the Gorillas. Buffy laughed at seeing a blonde looking gorilla that looked a little like Dudley. She shared her thought with Harry who also laughed. The blonde gorilla was chasing a smaller brown gorilla. Next came, the giraffes followed by the lion, tigers, and the elephants. They stopped for lunch at a small café where Uncle Vernon orders them each the cheapest meal on the menu. After eating their meal, Dudley had threw a tantrum because there wasn't enough ice cream on his Knickerbocker Glory, so Uncle Vernon bought Dudley a new one and allowed Buffy and Harry to finish the other one. Buffy and Harry anxiously dug into the ice cream. It was a rare treat for them. After lunch they went to the reptile house. The twins were forced to follow Dudley as he found the biggest snake in the place. The brown snake lay asleep.

"Make it move." Dudley whined. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass.

"Move!"

"Move!" Dudley said as he tapped on the glass harder.

"He's asleep!" Harry told them.

"He's boring." Dudley said moving to look at another snake. Buffy and Harry stayed where they were at, not really wanting to be with the Dursley's.

"Sorry about him." Harry told the snake. "He doesn't understand what it's like lying there…day after day…watching people press their ugly faces in on you."

"Yeah and they don't come much uglier than that," said Buffy. The snake lifted its head.

"Can you hear us?" Harry asked. The snake rose and sort of nodded. "It's just we've never talked to a snake before. Do you…do you talk to people often?"

The snake wiggled his head from side to side.

"You're from Burma, aren't you?" Buffy asked it. "Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?"

The snake nodded toward the sign on the wall that said bred in captivity.

"That's us as well. Harry and I never knew our real parents."

"Mummy, Dad, you won't believe what this snake is doing!" Dudley cried out as he ran over pushing Buffy and Harry so hard that they both fell to the floor.

Buffy felt the wind get knocked from her. Harry checked on his sister and became worried when she began to breathe harder. Harry took her hand and could feel that she was okay. They watched as Dudley pressed his fat ugly face against the glass.

"_It would be so funny if he just fell right through there."_ Buffy thought to Harry.

"_The poor snake will probably have nightmares from looking at him"_

Dudley was still pressed on the glass looking at the snake when the glass suddenly disappeared. Leaning too far over the rail, Dudley tumbled into the pit coming face to face with the large snake. Both Buffy and Harry had been shocked at first and then began to smile. They watched as the snake moved toward freedom. It stopped and looked at the two.

"Brazil, here I come…Thanksss amigos."

"Anytime."Harry said and Buffy nodded.

The snake moved on hissing and scaring people as it went. Dudley stood up to climb back out only to find the glass had returned and he couldn't get out.

"Mum! Mummy! Help me!" Dudley said frantically. Mrs. Dursley turned and screamed when she saw her boy.

"My darling boy! How did you get in there? Who did this? How did you get in there? Is there a snake?"

Upon seeing that Dudley couldn't get out the first thing that came to Buffy's mind was thinking _"Happy Birthday Dudley."_ Both of them laughed at that thought. It wasn't until Uncle Vernon turned his glare on them that they realized their mistake. They both knew they would be in for it when they got home.

* * *

If you like this please **REVIEW!**


	2. Letters and Heritage

Uncle Vernon laid into them as soon as they were in the house. He grabbed Harry by his hair and forced him to look him in the eye.

"What did you two do?" He asked gruffly.

"We didn't do nothing! I swear!" Harry said painfully.

He was sure Uncle Vernon was going have some of his hair in his hand when he finally did let go.

"It was like it was magic. It was there and suddenly it wasn't." Vernon tossed Harry into the room before grabbing Buffy painfully by the arm.

"There is no such thing as magic!"

He threw her into the room beside her brother locking the door and closing the peephole leaving them in darkness. Buffy was glad that she had become good at sneaking food because Uncle Vernon held true to his word and did not feed them for the whole week. The only time they were let out was to go to school and do whatever chores for Aunt Petunia or if Uncle Vernon wanted something. For three weeks they had been put back in the cupboard after coming home from school. After the first week they were fed. They were finally let out at the start of the summer holiday. Things had been quiet for them until around July. Buffy and Harry had just gotten their uniforms for school and were sitting in the kitchen when they heard the slip of the mail slot.

"Get the mail Dudley." Uncle Vernon said from his chair.

"Make Harry get it." Dudley responded banging his smelting stick.

"Harry get the mail." Vernon said.

"Make Dudley get it," replied Harry.

"Poke him with your Smelting stick Dudley."

"I'll get it." Buffy said to keep Dudley from hitting Harry.

Going out of the kitchen, she saw the mail sitting on the floor. Picking it up she began to look through it to be nosey. She was shocked when she saw that she and Harry both had a letter. They never got mail so she didn't know who it could be from, and the fact that the address was so specific.

**Miss E. Potter,**

**The Cupboard under the stairs,**

**4, Privet Drive,**

**Little Whining,**

**Surrey**

She began walking toward the kitchen still looking at the letter in shock. She enters handing Uncle Vernon all the mail but her and Harry's letter. Buffy handed Harry his and he looked up at her to ask who this was from. Buffy just shrugged and started to open her letter when Dudley shouted.

"Dad! Dad, look! Buffy and Harry got a letter!" Dudley said as he grabbed it from Buffy's hand.

"That's mine!" Buffy said trying to get it back. Harry had been distracted by watching Buffy that Uncle Vernon snatched his letter away as well.

"Yours? Who'd be writing to you two?" Vernon looked at the address and then turned it over to see Hogwarts stamped on the back. "P-P-Petunia!"

Vernon bellowed his face turning a slightly red color. Petunia came over to see what had upset her husband so. Upon seeing the stamp she gasped and thought she might faint.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness-Vernon!"

"Can we have our letters?" Harry asked.

"Out! All three of you out! Now!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.

* * *

Several days passed and each day two or more letters came. Buffy and Harry tried to find away to get their hands on one of the letters but Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon would always get them. Uncle Vernon had even gone as far as boarding up the slot to keep the mail from coming through. Sunday finally came around and Harry looked out the window not believing how many owls there were out there. Uncle Vernon looked happy.

"Fine day, Sunday. In my opinion, best day of the week. Why is that Dudley?" Dudley was too busy stuffing his face with the cookie Buffy had brought. Vernon looked at Buffy.

"Because there's no post on Sundays?" Buffy asked moving the plate of cookies forward so that Uncle Vernon could get one.

"Right you are Buffy. No post on Sunday. No blasted letters today no sir. Not one single bloody letter. Not one."

Vernon continued with his happy tirade only to have it stopped by a loud rumbling noise from the fireplace. Everyone looked toward it to see hundreds of letters come shooting out of it. Both Harry and Buffy smiled as they tried to grab one of the many letters. Harry was the first to grab one and tried to run to their room. Uncle Vernon chased him grabbing him before he could enter his room. Letters were now shooting out of the mail slot that Vernon had covered. Knowing that Uncle Vernon was busy with Harry, and Aunt Petunia and Dudley were frightened at what was going on; Buffy took this opportunity to grab one of the letters. She grabbed one from the air and began to head for the kitchen.

"Buffy's got a letter!" Dudley exclaimed loudly. By this time Vernon had gotten Harry into the room and locked the door.

Buffy ran toward the front door where letters were still shooting out the mail slot. She slid under it using it as a distraction against Uncle Vernon. She ran up the stairs, but her uncle was able to grab her ankle. Buffy struggled to get free and Uncle Vernon lost his temper and pulled her ankle hard. Buffy felt herself began to fall. She tumbled down fourteen stairs before landing with a loud crunch.

"My arm! I think my arm is broken." Buffy said pain clearly written on her face. Her eyes were welling up with tears.

* * *

Uncle Vernon was trying to hide from whoever was sending the letters. After taking Buffy to the doctor's for her broken arm they packed up the car to head to some destination that only their uncle knew about. They had driven in the car all day which had gone by fast for Buffy who due to her pain medication had fallen asleep leaning against Harry. Her arm secured in the cast and sling. When they did finally stop, it was at a gloomy looking Hotel. Harry, Buffy, and Dudley had to share a room. There were two beds in the room and the bed was big enough for two so Harry let Buffy climb in with him being careful of her arm. Once again she fell asleep quickly. The next morning as they were eating their stale cornflakes the owner brought a bag full of letters. That enraged Vernon more as he told the man to throw them away. He loaded everyone up and began driving again. Dudley's complaining had reminded the twins that their eleventh birthday was tomorrow. She saw that Harry had thought of it too. Uncle Vernon finally stopped at the coast locking the door. He led them to a boat and the captain was prepared to take them to this rickety old shack on a small island surround by nothing but water as far as the eye could see. It was beginning to storm and the rain was cold and stung when it hit the skin. Buffy and Harry huddled together trying to keep each other warm and keep Buffy's arm dry. When the boat came ashore, they made their way to the shack that smelled of seaweed. Uncle Vernon suggested that they all go to sleep. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon slept on the bed in one room, while Dudley slept on the couch, and Harry and Buffy lay on the floor beside each other trying to warm up. Buffy was having a hard time sleeping. Uncle Vernon had taken her pain medication and refused to give her one wanting her to be alert. Harry looked at Dudley's watch to see that they only had five minutes until their birthday. He quickly drew a cake in the dirt and put eleven candles on it. On the side was his and Buffy's name. The watch beeped and the twins smiled.

"Make a wish." Buffy said as the two leaned and blew the cake away.

A thump on the door startled the two. Dudley sat up and looked at the door in fear. All three of them ran to hide in a dark corner. Harry stood protectively in front of his sister making sure that he would shield her from any harm.

"Who's there?" Uncle Vernon asked in a frightened voice holding a shotgun for protection.

The door finally gave way and fell. Both of the adult Dursley's screamed. They all looked to see a giant of a man enter the room.

"Sorry about that." The giant said as he picked up the door.

"I demand that you leave at once. You are breaking and entering."

"Dry up, Dursley, you great prune."

The giant said as he made his way over to Vernon and bent the shotgun. The gun went off putting a hole in the roof. He turned to Dudley.

"I haven't seen you and your sister since you were babies, Harry. You're a bit more along than I expected. Particularly in the middle. Where's your sister?"

"I-I'm not Harry." Dudley managed to stutter out.

"I am." Harry said stepping with Buffy by his side using her good hand to hold his. Buffy was shivering a bit as her hair was still wet and there was nothing else to keep warm with.

"There you both are. What hap'pen to yur arm?" He asked when he saw Buffy.

Buffy didn't know why but she felt drawn to this huge man. He moved to sit on the abandon couch. He took out his umbrella and pointed it at the fireplace. Soon there was a roaring fire. Buffy moved closer to the man and the fire.

"I-I'm okay. I took a spill down the stairs."

"Let me have a look." With Harry's help she took her arm out of the sling. "Doesn't look to bad nothing that can't be fixed."

"Who-who are you?" Buffy asked as she took a seat by his legs.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Of course you both know all about Hogwarts."

"Sorry, no." Harry said. Hagrid look down at Buffy who also shook her head no.

"Sorry? It's them that should be sorry!" Hagrid said pointing toward the Petunia and Vernon. "I knew yeh weren't getting' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Blimey. Didn't either of you wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?"

"Learn what?" Buffy asked starting to feel a bit sleepy.

"You're a witch Elizabeth, and you're a wizard Harry."

"We're what?" The twins asked at the same time.

"A witch, and a wizard. Thumping good ones, I'd wager once you trained up."

"No, you've made a mistake. I mean…we can't be wizards. We're just Harry and Just Buffy." Harry said still shocked.

"Well Just Harry, did you two ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain, when you were angry or scared?"

"The zoo Harry. That explains the zoo. This so cool." Hagrid handed Buffy a letter and then gave one to Harry. They both read them.

"They will not be going! We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to all this rubbish." Vernon said moving to stand by Harry.

"You knew?" Buffy asked standing up slowly to stand beside Harry. Buffy's arm was really beginning to throb.

"You knew all along and you never told us?" Harry asked looking toward Aunt Petunia.

"Of course we knew. How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was. My mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! Then she met that Potter, and then she had you two…and I knew you would be the same. Just as strange, just as abnormal. And then she got herself blown up, and we got landed with you two."

"Blown up? You've always told us they died in a car crash," said Buffy.

"CAR CRASH!" Hagrid roared. "How could a car crash kill Lily and James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry and Elizabeth Potter not knownin' their own story when every kid in our world knows their names!"

"Our world?" Buffy asked.

"Yes. The wizarding world. You'll soon know all about it."

"They'll not be going," said Vernon.

"A great Muggle like you is going to stop them? Are you?"

"Muggle?" Harry asked.

"Non-magic folk. They've had their name down since they were born. They're going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. And they'll be under the finest headmaster Hogwarts has seen, Albus Dumbledore."

"I will not pay to have some crackpot old fool teach them magic tricks." Vernon told Hagrid.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore…in front of me." Hagrid told them menacingly. A light seemed to click on in Buffy's head.

"Is that why you threw me done the stairs? To keep us from finding out?" Buffy asked her uncle.

"What? He threw you down the stairs? Is that how yur arm got broken?" Hagrid asked her and she nodded slowly. Hagrid looked furious. He raised his umbrella toward Mr. Dursley.

"No Hagrid! Don't! Please. They are bad people but I don't want to see them hurt. I don't want you to sink to their level." Buffy said her voice trembling.

She stood in front of Hagrid her hand on his leg. Harry stood behind her letting her know that he agreed with her decision. The furious look seemed to leave his face as he looked down at Buffy.

"I've got something for you and Harry." He began searching his coat. "Afraid I sat on it, but I imagine it'll taste fine just the same. Baked it myself, words and all."

Harry held the box while Buffy opened it. Inside was a pink cake that said **Hapee Birthdae Harry and Buffy.**

"Thank you!" The two said together and then smiled at each other.

"It's not every day the two of you turn 11, is it?"

Harry and Buffy immediately began to dig into the cake. All they had had today were the stale corn flakes. Hagrid thought it was sad to see that the two of them were that hungry. He made a mental note to talk to Dumbledore about how the Dursley's have been treating the two. The Dursley's seeing that the huge giant wasn't leaving any time soon returned to their bed. When Buffy had had her fill of the cake she quickly cleaned up her hands.

"We best get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow. You two can use this ta cover up wit'." Hagrid said taking his huge coat off for Harry and Buffy to use as a blanket.

"Thanks Hagrid." Buffy said coming up to hug the man the best she could with her one arm.

**Please Review!**


	3. Diagon Alley

The next morning Buffy walked beside her brother and Hagrid in Muggle London. Buffy couldn't believe that she and Harry were going to be going to a magic school.

"I can't believe we're going to be going to a magic school. This is going to be so cool." Buffy said excitedly as they walked.

"Well first things first. We need to get yah to a medi-witch. There's one in Diagon Alley that will fix yur arm right up."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Magic. You'll see."

"Diagon Alley?" Buffy asked.

"You'll see."

Hagrid told them as he led them into the building called the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as they entered, Buffy and Harry saw several eyes immediately fall upon them. After hearing Hagrid speaking to the barkeep, the twins were recognized and people were soon coming up to shake their hand. They soon met their DADA teacher Professor Quirrell. After talking with him, Hagrid managed to get them out the back door.

"See you two, you're famous." Hagrid told them.

"But why are we famous?" Harry asked.

"Considering the fact that we didn't know about the wizarding world until last night, what do these people know that we don't?" Buffy also questioned.

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you that." Hagrid told them as he raised his umbrella and hit certain blocks with it. Buffy and Harry watch in fascination as the wall begins to shift. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

* * *

Both Harry and Buffy began to walk looking at all the buildings and people. Hagrid pointed out places as they walked.

"Hagrid, this is amazing. I can't believe we never knew about this place." Buffy said in awe. "So how are we supposed to pay for everything?"

"We have no money." Harry finished.

"There's your money. Gringotts, the wizard bank. Ain't no safer place, not one. Except perhaps Hogwarts. Yer parents left you both enough money to provide for you, and since it has been sitting for more than eleven years it should have collected some interest."

Hagrid led Buffy and Harry through the bank. The twins looked at the strange creatures that were all over the bank.

"Hagrid, what exactly are these things?" Buffy asked.

"They're goblins. Clever as they come, but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stay close." They both nodded as they approached the front desk. "Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Elizabeth Potter wish to make a withdrawal."

The goblin stood up to look at the two.

"And do they have their key?"

"Wait a minute. Got them here somewhere." Hagrid said as he began searching his coat for where he had put the keys. "Ha! Here are the little devils. And there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this."

Hagrid handed the goblin the two keys and the letter. Getting the vault numbers he read over the letter.

"It's about You-Know-What in vault you-know-which." Hagrid continued.

"Very well. Follow me."

The goblin led them through a door and down a passageway to find a cart. Harry helped his sister into cart being careful of her arm. The four of them were soon being jerked about. Buffy thought that this must be what riding a roller coaster is like but all the jostling made her arm hurt. About five minutes later they had stopped. Everyone had gotten off and Hagrid handed the goblin the keys.

"Vaults 687 and 688. 687 is Mr. Potter's vault."

The goblin opened the vault and both the twins mouths dropped at seeing all the bronze, silver, and gold coins that were in the vault.

"And all this is just for me?" Harry asked. There was more than enough money for both him and Buffy.

"Vault 688 is Miss. Potter's."

The goblin said as he moved to the vault next to Harry's. Buffy followed him over to her vault. When he opened it, Buffy saw that her vault was just as full as Harry's. Buffy entered and did a sort of happy dance in the vault. When Harry had finally come over to her vault he was carrying a sack full of coins. He stood at the door and watched as she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked her.

"I just had two thoughts. I was thinking about this cartoon that I saw Dudley watching once. There was this duck and he was the richest duck in all the world and he liked to swim through his money. I was just imagining that and the response the Dursley's would have if they knew about all this money. I just can't believe it Harry."

"You two ready?" Hagrid asked.

"I need some help Hagrid. I can't hold the bag and gather the coins. Besides, I don't know how much to take. There's so much to get. I need clothes not just uniform but regular clothes. Then there's books, supplies, the mediwitch, and…"

"Buffy!" Harry yelled. "You're babbling."

He said with a smile and she looked a bit sheepish. Hagrid laughed at that. He thought she was so much like Lily when she gets excited. Hagrid took her bag and filled it adequately with money.

"I'll hold onto it fer ya until we get to the medi-witch." She gave Hagrid a thousand watt smile. "That should be enough fer a couple o' terms for both of you." Hagrid told them.

"Thanks Hagrid."

She said as she and Harry followed him out. They returned to the cart so that they could head to vault 713. It had taken no time at all for them to get to 713. Harry had tried to ask Hagrid what was in there but Hagrid answered Hogwarts business.

* * *

After Gringotts, Hagrid took Buffy and Harry to the mediwitch who also ran the Apothecary.

"Hagrid. What brings you down here?" The man behind the counter said with a smile.

"Hello Green, I brought the Potters here to get what they would need for potions, and young Buffy's arm could use some of your healing ability."

"Drink this for me Miss Potter and try not to spit it out."

Buffy nodded and drank the potion down. It wasn't too bad. Rather reminded her of Harry's first attempt to cook.

"We can heal this easily." The man said as he reached behind him for another potion. He pulled out a greenish looking potion. "Drink this and you should feel a difference immediately."

Buffy took the next potion and it tasted much better. It reminded Buffy of a green Jolly Rancher. Mr. Green was right the effect was immediate. For about fifteen seconds part of Buffy's arm glowed green. After the fifteen seconds was up Green took her arm and tapped the cast with his wand. The cast opened up to reveal Buffy's arm.

"There you are. Good as new. Go ahead, move it."

Buffy did as the man had asked. Slowly she flexed her arm and began to move it. Her face grew wide with a smile.

"It feels great. Thank you. Look Harry!" Buffy waved her arm widely. Harry smiled at his sister. It was rare to see her get this excited.

"You are entirely welcome my dear. Now let's see about getting you two your school supplies."

The man said as he began getting the ingredients they would need. The trio left twenty minutes later. After that they went and got measured for their robes and had gotten some new uniforms. While they were doing that Hagrid told them he would be back in a bit. He told them he was going to the Leaky Cauldron to get a drink to help settle his queasy stomach. When Hagrid returned, both of the twins had three wrapped packages. The next few shops went by quickly until they had only their wand's to get.

"You two go on in. I got one more errand to run before we leave." Hagrid said as he began to walk away.

* * *

Buffy and Harry entered the shop. There were millions of long shaped boxes on shelves that went all around the tiny store. They sat their packages down where they would be out of the way and moved toward the counter.

"Hello?" Harry called not too loudly.

"You're not going to get anybody's attention that way." Buffy told him. "Hello?"

She called out louder and soon they saw a gray haired man peer out from a ladder he was hanging on. The twins jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of the man who upon looking at them began to smile. They knew that this must be Ollivander.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you two, the Potter twins. You have your mother's eyes." He told Harry and then looked at Buffy. "And you have your father's eyes. It seems only yesterday…that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. Your mother's first wand was ten and a quarter inch willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father on the other hand preferred a mahogany wand. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Let's start with you Mr. Potter. Which one is your wand arm?"

"Er-well, I'm right handed." Harry told him. Ollivander measured his arm.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course you'll never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Finally done with the measuring he went to look for the wand he thought would be right for Harry.

"Here we are. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Give it a wave."

Harry did and to his and Buffy's surprise boxes began to fall off the shelf. Harry set the wand down quickly shocked at the mess he had made.

"Apparently not. Try this one. Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy."

Harry took the wand and gave it a slight wave. This time he broke a vase that was on the table. Water and glass going everywhere. Harry quickly put the wand on the table.

"No, no, definitely not. No matter." Olivander told them. "Try this one."

"Before you give it a wave let me take cover." Buffy said as stood directly behind. Harry once again made some boxes fall. Ollivander kept bring wands and soon they had a huge pile of them.

"A tricky customer eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere-I wonder, now-yes why not, unusual combination-holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

As soon as Harry had touched the wand there was a warm wind and a golden soothing light.

"Curious. Very curious."

"That was…wow!" Buffy exclaimed excitedly.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked.

"I remember every wand I ever sold. It so happens that the phoenix…whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand…when its brother gave you two your scars."

"And who owns that wand?" Buffy asked.

"We do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard Miss. Potter. It's not always clear why. Now let's see about getting you a wand my dear. Are you going to be as difficult as your brother?"

"Probably. We Potters never do anything the easy way."

Buffy said as she held out her wand arm. Ollivander measured it and soon he was looking for the perfect wand for Buffy. The two watched as he went back deep into the shelves and climb the ladder to the very top. He pulled down four very old looking boxes that were covered with dust.

"Considering the wand that chose your brother I decided to try these first. I've had these wands for a long time." Ollivander blew the dust off of the top box. "Give it a wave."

Buffy did and she had the same effect as Harry did. She tried two more with disastrous results. The fourth wand was the one that had chosen her. The glow and warm wind returned once again. Buffy smiled as Ollivander took her wand.

"Eleven inch mahogany and dragon heartstring. This wand has chosen you for a very special reason Ms. Potter. This is a very powerful wand my dear and it once belong to a very powerful wizard." Before Mr. Ollivander can explain anymore there was a knock on the window. They all turn to see Hagrid with two cages.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Hagrid said holding up a snowy white owl. "Happy Birthday Buffy."

Buffy looked at the owl Hagrid had for her. It was the same size as Harry's only her owl was a cinnamon color. The two quickly turned to Mr. Ollivander who had just finished wrapping up their wands. They paid for them and quickly rushed out to see their owls.

"I hope you both like them." Hagrid said as he handed them their owls.

"Hagrid, they're beautiful. You didn't have to get us these." Buffy said.

"I wanted to. I hope you like them. You can switch if you want too." Hagrid told them.

"No, Hagrid these are great. Thank you." Harry said as he petted the snowy owl that he decided to call Hedwig.

"Thank you." Buffy also said as she too petted her owl's head. She had decided to call her owl Cinnamon. The owls instantly took to both children. Buffy was feeding her owl a treat.

"I t'ink we have everyt'ing you need for school. We better get going."

"Do we have to Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to go back to the Dursley's. Uncle Vernon will probably lock us in the closet to keep us from going."

"Yur not. Yur going to be staying with a friend. We best be going. They'll be expecting us. Touch this and hold on to your stuff."

"What is it?" Harry asked. Hagrid produced an old looking boot.

"It's a portkey. You touch it, I say the magic words, and it takes us to where we want to go."

Harry and Buffy looked at it questioningly, but touched it anyway.

**If you like please Review.**


	4. Hogwarts Express

Both Harry and Buffy were looking a bit nauseated from the port key when they arrived in the front yard of the country home. Soon two people came out of the house. A middle aged man and woman came out of the house smiling.

"Hagrid, we've been expecting you." The man shook Hagrid's hand. Buffy was sure that she had seen this man before, but she couldn't remember where.

"Rupert, Joyce, It's good to see you both." Hagrid said shaking Rupert's hand. Hagrid then turned to Buffy and Harry. "Harry, Buffy, I'd like you to meet Rupert and Joyce Giles. You two will be stayin with them until school starts."

"Hello Harry, Buffy. Dumbledore has told us what's been happening to you two." Rupert greeted them.

"Hello Mr. Giles, Mrs. Giles." Buffy and Harry said.

"Please call me Rupert or Giles."

"Let's get you two settled in your rooms. Dinner is almost ready. You two look positively starving."

"Hagrid, will you be joining us for dinner?" Rupert asked.

"Not today, I have something very important that Dumbledore will be wanting right away. Harry, Buffy, I'll see you when school begins."

"Bye Hagrid." The two said. Buffy ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Hagrid."

"Yuir welcome Buffy."

With that Hagrid stepped away and activated the portkey. Harry and Buffy turned to grab their things to take in the house only to find everything but their owls gone.

"I had the house elves take your things to your rooms." Rupert told them at their surprised looks.

* * *

Staying with the Giles's was a pleasant experience. Harry and Buffy had never known what it was like to have someone care enough for them and want to take care of them. This was the first time in their lives that they really got to be kids. At first it had taken Harry and Buffy about a week to adjust to not having to sleep in the same room or bed. Once they had adjusted they both settled down and enjoyed being able to have fun. The time for school had come and Harry and Buffy were excited and a bit sad when Hagrid came. Buffy and Harry hugged the Giles's and promised to write to them. They took a portkey to secluded spot near the train station. They walked for a bit and arrived at Kings Cross and Hagrid saw the time and told them he had to rush off. He handed them each a ticket as they looked at it he had disappeared.

"How does he do that?" Harry just shrugged.

"Come on. We're going to have to ask for directions." Harry told her as they pushed their trolley's toward the trains. They soon came upon a station worker.

"Excuse me. Excuse me." Harry called out as he approached one of the workers. "Can you tell me where I might find platform 9 ¾?"

"9 ¾? Think you're being funny, do you?" The man asked.

"What he meant to say is where can we find platform 9?" Buffy quickly asked before the man could walk away.

"It's off to your right." The man pointed.

"Thank you." Buffy said as they started to head that way.

"_It's the same every year, packed with Muggles. Platform 9 ¾, this way."_

Buffy and Harry heard a red headed lady speak. The two looked at each other and it was as if they had read each other's minds and began to follow the woman and her small entourage. The two stopped a ways back and watched the group. The mother had called to her son Percy and watched as one of the red headed children stepped forward with his trolley and ran straight for the wall. Buffy and Harry gasped slightly as he disappeared into the wall. They looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. The two moved to talk the lady as she called her twin boys.

"Excuse me," said Buffy as she pushed her trolley closer. "Could you tell us how to…?"

Buffy pointed not exactly sure how to finish that question.

"How to get onto the platform?" Buffy nodded. "Not to worry dears. It is Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well. All you do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best to run if you're nervous. Good luck." She told Buffy and Harry. Buffy looked at Harry.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Harry nodded.

The red headed woman and her two remaining children looked at the pair oddly. Buffy had lost so she would be the first to go in. She positioned herself took a deep breath and ran for the wall. It was like walking through a tunnel as she passed through the other end to see a train and a sign for Hogwarts. Seconds later she was joined by Harry as they moved to get there stuff stowed.

* * *

Harry and Buffy had found an empty compartment to sit in. Harry was sitting by the window and Buffy sat beside him. They were both looking at the scenery when the door to the compartment opened. The red headed boy from the platform was standing there.

"Excuse me. Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Have a seat." Buffy said motioning him in. He looked grateful as he sat.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter, and this is my twin sister Buffy." Harry said and the two instantly saw the boy's face light up in recognition.

"So it's true. I mean do you two really have the…" Ron began pointing to his head.

"The what?" Harry asked.

"The scars?"

"Oh that. Yeah." Harry lifted his hair to show him his scar.

"Mine's on the back of my neck." Buffy turned and lifted her hair to show him.

"Wicked!" Ron said as the door opened again and a woman with a cart full of wizarding sweets spoke.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" The elderly woman asked.

"No, thanks. I'm all set."

Ron said holding what looked like a crumbled up sandwich. Buffy and Harry looked at each other and nodded. They both reached in to their pockets and Buffy handed Harry some of her money.

"We'll take the lot."

Harry said getting up and handing the woman their money. The woman just nodded as Buffy came over to take everything off the cart. Ron just looked at the two in amazement. The lady thanked them before returning to restock her cart.

* * *

Harry, Buffy, and Ron were sitting eating the group of sweets before them. Buffy picked up a striped box.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" Buffy asked Ron.

"They mean every flavor. There's chocolate and peppermint and also…spinach, liver, and tripe."

Buffy took one and handed the box to Harry who also took one. As if they had planned it the two made the exact same faces. Ron had to laugh.

"I think I just ate ear wax." Buffy said forcing herself to swallow it. Harry on the other hand took his out not bothering trying to finish it.

"George, one of my brothers, swears he got a booger-flavored one once." Ron said as he bit down on something that looked like a long gummy worm. Harry and Buffy had moved onto the chocolate frogs.

"Are they real frogs?" Harry asked.

"It's a spell. Besides it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 meself."

Buffy watched as Harry opened his frog package. The chocolate frog croaked before jumping onto the window.

"Watch it!" Ron said, and that's what they did as the frog made its way to the open part of the window. It jumped out. "That's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them."

"What card did you get?" Buffy asked.

"I got Dumbledore!" Harry said excitedly as he showed Buffy.

"I got about six of him." Ron said.

"Hey, he's gone!" Buffy gasped.

"You can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron asked them.

Buffy only nodded as she opened up her frog. This time she and Harry were ready for it. The frog hopped and Harry caught it. Buffy looked at her wizarding card.

"I've got Godric Gryffindor."

"I've got about three of him. He's one of founders of Hogwarts." Ron told them.

The twins nodded and looked at the rat on Ron's lap that had its head in a Bertie Every Flavor Bean box.

"This is Scabbers. Pathetic, isn't he?" Ron said looking down at his rat.

"A little." Harry responded.

"No he's not. I think he's cute." Buffy said she moved to take him off Ron's lap. Scabbard's loved feeling Buffy's soft touch.

"Fred, that's George's twin brother…"

"How many brothers do you have?" Buffy asked.

"Five, all older, and one younger sister. Fred gave me a spell to turn Scabbers yellow. Want to see?"

"Yeah!" Both of them said.

Ron picked up his wand that had been lying beside him. He took Scabbers from Buffy. He cleared his throat and was about to start when a girl about their age opened the door.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No," replied Ron.

"Oh are you doing magic? Let's see, then."

Buffy wasn't sure what she thought of this girl. She sure knew how to come on strong with her attitude. Ron cleared his throat again. He waved the wand over Scabbards.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

There was a small spark that came out of his wand and Scabbers screeched. Ron looked at the twins who just shrugged.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've only tried a few simple ones myself…but they've all worked for me."

The trio looked at each other not sure what to think of this girl. The girl pulled her wand from out of her robe and took a seat in front of Harry. She pointed her wand at Harry's taped glasses.

"For example: Oculus Reparo. That's much better, isn't it?"

Harry took off his glasses and looked to see the glasses completely repaired. He showed them to Buffy.

"Holy cricket, you're the Potter twins. I'm Hermione Granger. And you are…" She asked looking toward Ron.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said with a full mouth of sweets.

"Pleasure." Hermione replied.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Buffy told him. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that?"

"You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." Hermione got up and moved toward the door. She faced Ron.

"You've got dirt on your nose. Did you know? Just there." Hermione said before leaving.


	5. Getting Sorted

The train stopped and the students began to get off the train. Buffy grinned when she heard the booming voice of Hagrid. She looked at her brother and saw that he was smiling too.

"Come on, first years, don't be shy. Come on now, hurry up." Hagrid bellowed as he caught sight of Harry and Buffy.

"Hello Harry. Hello Buffy."

"Hi Hagrid." Harry replied.

"Hey Hagrid. So this is where you disappeared too." Buffy said laughing at Ron's expression. Once Hagrid had rounded up all the first years, he led them to the boats.

"No more'n four to a boat!"

Hagrid said as he pointed to the fleet of boats. Harry, Buffy, and Ron got into one boat. Buffy sat in the very front and Ron and Harry sat behind her holding the lamp. Behind them was another girl. The view of the castle from the water as it was seen lit up against the dark sky looked like it was out of a fairy tale. Buffy couldn't believe how nice and big it was. The boats docked and the children began walking up the steps. Harry and Ron were leading the way. At the top of the steps was a woman that screamed authority. She was wearing a green outfit with a black hat that bent instead of pointed at the top. When she spoke she had everybody's attention. No one dared to speak or move until a boy that Buffy thought must be Neville grabbed the toad at McGonagall's feet. Buffy held back the laugh that wanted to consume her. McGonagall told them to stay where they were until she returned.

"So, it true then, what they're saying on the train. The Potter twins have come to Hogwarts."

A blonde haired boy with his two thug friends looked at them smugly. The first years looked shocked. Harry and Buffy had heard several people say their names.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron chuckled slightly. Draco turned to face him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? I've no need to ask yours. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Buffy hand clenched. There were only a few things that would make her want to react and Draco Malfoy just got on that list. The boy turned toward the twins again.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you with that." Malfoy said as he put out his hand to Buffy first.

"We can tell the wrong sort for ourselves." Harry told him.

"Harry's right you better step away. I hate for our reputations to be ruined by being seen with the likes of you and yours."

Before Malfoy could respond McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe his eyes upon seeing The Great Hall. They were candles floating in the air and the ceiling looked like the night sky. Buffy was in awe. She was walking next to the girl from the train Hermione.

"The ceiling isn't real. It's bewitched to look like the night sky. I read all about it in a Hogwarts, A History." Hermione told her. They followed McGonagall down the walkway where a hat was sitting on a stool.

"Wait right here please. Now, before we begin…Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

"I have a few start of the term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note…that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has also asked me to remind you…that the third-floor corridor is out of bounds…to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

The first year just looked stunned at one another. McGonagall unrolled the scroll in her hand and began calling names.

"Hermione Granger." The girl from the train looked absolutely nervous, and it didn't look like being called first helped any.

"Good luck."

Buffy told her giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Hermione moved toward the stool. The trio heard her mumble as she went. Ron looked at Harry.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Harry nodded agreeing and Buffy nudged them both giving them both a look. Hermione took a seat and the hat was placed on her head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted out seconds later. Everyone applauded.

"Draco Malfoy." Buffy watched as the smug prick took the stool. The hat was barely on his head when the hat spoke.

"Slytherin!"

"There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin." Ron told them.

Buffy looked up to see a dark haired professor staring at her and Harry. Buffy nudged Harry and he looked at her.

"_That Dracula looking prof_essor is staring at us."

Harry looked to see that the Professor Buffy was thinking to him about was indeed staring at them. Simultaneously, Harry and Buffy hissed touching there scars in slight pain.

"What is it?" Ron asked them.

"I don't know." Buffy spoke first.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Harry told her. The hat called out Hufflepuff for the current student on the stool.

"Elizabeth Potter." McGongall called out.

Buffy hadn't moved still rubbing her neck until Ron nudged her. Buffy gave him a grateful smile. She looked up and Hagrid gave her a reassuring smile. She had noticed that Professor Dumbledore sat up and leaned closer. Like with Malfoy, the hat was barely on her head when the hat shouted her house.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table began to cheer and applaud loudly as they stood. Hagrid had stood up and Dumbledore raised his glass to her. As Buffy approached the table, her housemates congratulated her and shook her hand. She took a seat next to one of Ron's twin brothers. McGonagall cleared her throat and everyone quieted. Several other students were called before Ron was called. He looked relieved when the hat said Gryffindor. He took a seat between his two brothers.

"Harry Potter."

The room had gone silent waiting to see if Harry Potter would be placed with his twin. Harry made his way to the stool and took a seat. Everyone waited for the hat to speak. After what seemed like forever, the hat finally spoke.

"Gryffindor!"

Harry looked happy as the Gryffindor's once again clapped loudly and hooted. Hagrid and Dumbledore repeated their actions. Buffy hugged her brother as he took a seat beside her.

* * *

The food appeared in front of them and Buffy felt her mouth water. She and Harry had never had such good food to eat. They both loaded their plates down with food. Buffy was eating a chicken leg when Hogwarts ghost came out flying. She gasped in shock when one of them got a little close. Buffy shivered and Harry looked at her.

"_You okay?"_

"_Yeah, one of them got too close to me is all. He felt really cold."_

Harry nodded as a ghost popped up in the middle of the Gryffindor table and had everyone's attention.

"Hello Sir Nicholas," Percy Weasley spoke. "Did you have a nice summer?"

"Dismal. Once again my request to join the headless hunt was denied."

"Too bad."

"So you're Nearly Headless Nick?" Ron asked. "I've heard of you."

"I prefer to be call Sir Nicholas if you don't mind."

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked him.

"Like this." Sir Nicholas reached to his head and pulled to one side. The head lifted off the neck but not all the way and you could see the stump that was left.

"EWWW!"

Most of the first years cried out including Buffy and Harry. Nearly Headless Nick moved on down the table greeting the older students. Buffy having lost her appetite after Nick's display looked around at her new teachers. She got a creepy feeling and her scar burned a bit when she looked at the one dressed in black with greasy hair. She tapped Percy on the arm.

"Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"That's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house."

"What's he teach?" Harry asked.

"Potions, but he fancies the Dark Arts. He's been after Quirrell's job for years." Buffy nodded her head and waited patiently for dinner to be over.

"Why aren't you eating?" Harry asked when he noticed that Buffy hadn't touched her food in five minutes.

"I'm not hungry that's all." Buffy said with a smile.

"You're not getting sick are you?"

"No I just lost my appetite that all."

Harry reached out for her hand under the table and through the bond they shared he knew what had caused his sister's loss of appetite.

"Okay, I'll let it go tonight but you have to eat in the morning."

"I will."

As dinner came to an end the prefects gathered the first year students together to show them how to get to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

**I couldn't separate them. It just wouldn't work in the grand scheme of things. First day of classes will be the next chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. First Day of Lessons prt 1

The next morning Buffy had woken early, excited about the first day of school. She quickly took a shower, got dressed, did her hair, and brushed her teeth. She met up with Hermione in the dorms when she went to gather her stuff. The two of them went to breakfast. She filled her plate with eggs, bacon, and toast and was very hungry since she didn't eat much last night. A few minutes later Buffy was glad Harry took the seat beside her taking a piece of bacon off her plate and eating it.

"If you had been anyone else I would have smacked your hands."

"I know. You can never deny me anything just like I can't deny you anything."

He hugged his sister and gathered some food of his own. Since Buffy and Hermione already had their things they went onto transfigurations class. After five minutes Professor McGonagall came and started class. Buffy reached out through the link she and her brother shared to find that they were lost.

"Take out your books and I want you to read the first chapter and make sure you take adequate notes."

Everyone took out their books A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration and began reading the first chapter. Before they had gotten into their reading they watched as McGonagall transformed into a gray tabby cat with glasses and sat on her desk. Two minutes later Ron and Harry rushed in out of breath.

"Whew! We made it! Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?"

Ron said looking around with relief until the cat sitting on the desk transformed into McGonagall.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said shocked.

"Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I transfigured Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch. That way one of you might be on time."

"We got lost." Harry told her.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." Both boys shook their heads and rushed to their seats. Buffy gave her brother a look of sympathy.

"Now that everyone is here let me start with this. Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned. Is that understood?"

"Yes Professor." The class spoke at once.

They read their chapter and then McGonagall showed them how to transfigure a button to a needle. No one had much success with this. Class ended and they headed toward their potions class that they had with Slytherin.

"What took you guys so long? I thought you were only going to get your books." Buffy asked.

"We were but the stairs moved on us and we had to find another way to get down." Harry told them.

"Let's not be late for Potions." Hermione said as the group hurried down the stairs and to the dungeon.

* * *

They made it to Potions with time to spare. Buffy sat beside Harry who sat beside Hermione who sat beside Ron. They were having Potions with Slytherin who would sneer in the Gryffindors direction. The door to potions opened causing a lot of the first years to jump.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I show you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention."

Hermione nudged Harry who writing notes on his parchment.

"The Potter twins our new celebrities. Tell me Mr. Potter what would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"_Draught of the Living Dead."_ Buffy told Harry through their link. All the while Hermione's hand was in the air anxiously wanting to answer the question.

"Draught of the Living Dead?" Harry said as if he was unsure.

"Lucky guess, where Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"_Stomach of a goat. It protects from most poisons."_

Harry put on a show as if he was thinking really hard and his eyes went bright as if the answer had finally come to him.

"You get that from the stomach of a goat. It protects from most poisons right?"

"Correct. Let's see if you can go three for three.

"What is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?"

"_They're the same plant Harry. It's also called aconite."_

"Let me think. I was reading about this last night. What did it say?"

Harry mumbled to himself and Buffy had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing at the show he was putting on.

"Now I remember they're the same plant that also goes by the name aconite."

"Very good, maybe you did take after your mother after all. What about you Miss Potter? Think you can answer a few of my questions?"

"I'll try Professor."

"What would I get if I take dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, and porcupine quills?"

"The potion we're about to brew?" Buffy asked trying to stall to come up with an answer. She had only briefly glanced over some of the potions in the book last night.

"The name Miss Potter!" Snape barked.

Buffy closed her eyes and thought back to what ingredients he said and what she had read the night before. The ingredients sound familiar. She could hear Harry cheering her on through their link. Opening her eyes she looked at Snape and answered.

"The boil-curing potion?" Buffy spoke hesitantly.

"Correct. There maybe hope for the Potters yet. I hope everyone took notes. Open your books and find that potion. I'll pair you off into teams and you are to have this potion complete by the end of class."

Professor Snape had divided them up putting Hermione with Seamus, Ron with Harry, and Buffy with Neville. Buffy knew that this was going to be a challenge. Neville was practically shaking at just the sight of Professor Snape.

"Come on Neville, we can do this. Take a deep breath and let's concentrate on the potion."

Neville nodded and tried not to think about Professor Snape who was constantly moving throughout the class room. When they got to the end Buffy was checking to make sure they had followed what the book said. The only ingredient left were the quills. Neville had gotten nervous again because Snape was standing near them, so he wasn't paying attention and started to add the quills.

"Not yet Neville!" Buffy said grabbing his hand. "We have to take it off the fire first."

Buffy removed the cauldron from the fire and then nodded to Neville. He added the quills without it blowing up. She smiled as Snape huffed away at not being able to take points away.

* * *

Gryffindor was so relieved to be out of Potions. They were far enough from Potions when Ron finally busted out with the question.

"When did you have time to study? You were bloody brilliant."

"I didn't. You were with me Ron. Did you see me pick up a book last night?" Harry said with a smile.

"No, but how did you know the answers?"

"Buffy told me."

"Ever since Harry and I have been little we've shared some kind of bond that we never understood until we learned about the wizarding world. I couldn't sleep last night too excited I guess. So, I opened up my potions book and began reading. That will show him not to pick on the Potter twins." Buffy said with a smile as the group headed to the Great Hall for lunch and then their Study Hall.


	7. First Day of Lessons prt 2

After lunch and their study hall where Harry and Buffy learned that the vault that they had visited with Hagrid had been robbed, they had Muggle studies which was taught by a really boring ghost. Now they were headed out to see Madame Hooch for their first flying lesson. They walked out to the field to see that they had this class with Slytherin. They found four brooms right next to each other. Harry was next to Ron who was next to Hermione who was next to Buffy. They only had to wait a few seconds before Madame Hooch came out putting her gloves on.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Madam Hooch." Both houses said at once.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Let's get started now. Step up to the left side of your broomstick. Hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, 'UP!'"

Buffy did exactly as Madame Hooch said and her broom flew up on the first try and looked up to see that Harry had also gotten his broom up on the first try. They shared a smile that they were the first ones. Buffy was a little surprised that Hermione hadn't gotten her broom up and could see that she was becoming frustrated. Buffy looked down the line just in time to see Ron's broom fly up and smack him in the nose. She managed to cover her laugh by coughing but Harry just outright laughed. After a few more minutes Madame Hooch lifted the remaining brooms.

"Now, once you've got a hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight. You don't wanna be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment…then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two…"

Madame Hooch blew the whistle and before anyone else could lift off Neville began to lift up slowly.

"Down! Down!" Neville cried out nervously.

"Neville!" Several children called out at once.

"Help! Help!"

Neville began to fly higher and his broom flew wildly reminding Buffy of a wild horse trying to get it's rider off its back. Neville was holding for dear life. Madame Hooch called out to him.

"Come back down this instant! Mr. Longbottom!"

"I don't think he can Professor." Buffy said as his broom knocked him into the wall several times. The broom started heading toward the group.

"Everyone out of the way!" Madame Hooch yelled.

Everyone began to dive out of the way but at the last minute the broom swerved again knocking several people down but somehow Buffy was now in front of Neville with her legs dangling one way and her head the other.

"BUFFY!" Harry watched helplessly as the broom went higher. With Neville's help she was able to get in a better position.

"You okay?" Neville asked.

"I think so. You?"

"I'm okay. Can you get us…?" Neville's question was cut short as his robe got snagged on one of the statues they were flying over.

"HELP!"

Buffy looked back and saw where Neville was. Now that Neville was off the broom it easy for Buffy to handle. She saw that Neville's robe was tearing and she turned the broom around. He began falling and Buffy urged the broom faster. She thought he was going snag the torch holder but he missed and was heading toward the ground fast. Buffy managed to get beneath him catching him. The broom serge downward from his sudden addition of weight and Buffy lost her grip and fell back into Neville. They both slid off the end hitting the ground. Buffy landed on top of Neville. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Madame Hooch rushed to them.

"Buffy!" Harry called out as he reached the two first.

"Miss Potter, are you hurt?"

"I'm okay professor. Neville broke my fall but I think he might have broken something. I heard a crunch when we landed."

Harry hugged Buffy tightly as Madame Hooch checked on Neville. Just by the way she helped him up indicated that he was hurt.

"Is he alright?" Hermione asked.

"Ow!"

"Oh oh oh. Oh dear, it's a broken wrist. Poor boy. Come on now, up you get." She turned toward the class. "Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say "Quidditch"."

Everyone watched as Madam Hooch took Neville to the hospital wing. Draco was smiling evilly as he tossed Neville's Rememberall into the air.

"Did you see his face? If the fat lump had given this a squeeze he would remember to fall on his fat arse."

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said this as he let go of Buffy to confront Malfoy.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about on the roof?"

Draco said as he lifted off on the broom.

"What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

Buffy and Harry looked at one another. Buffy had already been up once and though not a pleasant experience she would do it to help Neville.

"Come on we'll do it together because I'm not letting you get expelled and go back to the Dursleys by yourself. Let me borrow this Ron."

"Harry! Buffy! No way! You heard what Madame Hooch said. Besides you don't even know how to fly!"

"You worry too much Herminone." Buffy told her as she and Harry lifted off after Malfoy.

"What idiots!"

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry said as he and Buffy surrounded Malfoy.

"Is that so? Have it your way, then!"

Malfoy turned and threw the ball as hard as he could toward the school. Harry went after it. Buffy waited and gasped as she saw that Harry was headed right for the wall. He caught it doing a backwards flip. Looking at it he held it up to show Buffy as he moved beside her and they both flew down. Gryffindor students gathered around them clapping Harry on the back and congratulating him.

"Harry Potter! Follow me." Everyone turned to see Professor McGonagall and both the twins felt a sudden since of dread.

"Professor…"

"Miss Potter you wait here."

"Yes Professor." She said quietly as she watched Harry walk off with Professor McGonagall.

* * *

Buffy was going crazy with worry for Harry. Madame Hooch had returned and they finished their flying lesson. Once the lesson was over they had the rest of the afternoon free. They were walking back to the school when they spotted Harry coming their way and he was smiling.

"I take it by the grin on your face that you are not expelled?" Buffy asked.

"Nope, and it gets better. Professor McGonagall made me Gryffindor's seeker."

"What?" Hermione and Buffy said.

"Seeker? But first years never make the house teams. You must be the youngest Quidditch player in..." Ron said fascinated with his friend.

"A century. According to McGonagall." Fred and George came up behind the quartet and almost gave Buffy a fright with their quiet approach.

"Well done Harry! Wood's just told us!" Fred said clapping Harry on the back.

"Fred and George are on the team too. They're Beaters," said Ron.

"Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloody up too bad. Can't make any promises of course. Rough game Quidditch."

"Brutal! But, nobody's died in years. Someone vanishes occasionally."

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!" They two twins spoke and started to veer off in another direction.

"Real comforting you two." Buffy yelled back before they got too far away.

"Oh go on Harry! Quidditch is great. Best game there is, and you'll be great too!" Ron told him.

"But I've never even played Quidditch! What if I make a fool of myself?" Harry muttered.

"It wouldn't be the first time. You and I have both had our fair share of being made a fool of. Granted it was usually by one of the Dursleys but if we can take that we can take anything." Buffy told him and that caused Harry to smile.

"Besides you won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood." Hermione told him.

"What do you mean in his blood?" Buffy asked.

"Come on, I'll show you."

Hermione led them down to the trophy room and pointed to a particular trophy case. Both Harry and Buffy looked to find James Potter Chaser. They looked at in awe for it was one of the first links they had to knowing something about their parents. Buffy placed a single hand on the glass.

"I'm telling you, it's spooky! She knows more about you two than you do!"

"Who doesn't?"

Harry asked as they started to walk away only to realize Buffy wasn't with them. Harry turned to see that his sister was still standing at the trophy case. When he got closer he could see that her eyes were watering up.

"You okay?" Harry said pulling her into a hug.

"This is the first real look in to our parents. We never even knew them and I miss them Harry."

"I do too. I'm just glad I have you."

"I love you too Harry." The two hugged again. "Come on let's go to dinner, I'm hungry."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Third floor and Troll's

Dinner that night had been just as good as it had been the previous night. Everyone was talking about Harry making the Quidditch team. After they had eaten, the quartet were heading back to the Common Room. They were on the stairs when they began moving.

"What's happening?" Harry asked holding onto the rail.

"The staircases change, remember?" Hermione reminded them.

"Let's go this way." Buffy pointed toward the door where the staircase finally stopped.

"Before the staircase moves again. Does anybody feel like we shouldn't be here?" Ron asked.

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor. It's forbidden!" Hermione reminded them.

"Let's go." Harry said as Dumbledore's warning once again popped into his head.

"Flich's cat!" Buffy pointed to the cat that meowed and looked up at them.

"Run!" They all began running through the dusty and cobwebbed hall. "Quick, let's hide through that door! It's locked!"

"That's it we're done for!"

"Don't be so dramatic Ron. Hermione, you know a spell that can fix this?" Buffy asked. Hermione nodded.

"Move over!" She told Ron as she took out her wand pointing it at the door. "Alohomora!"

The door opens and everyone rushes in and gets the door shut just in time to hear Filch. They stayed quiet in case he decides to investigate further. Once they were sure Filch was gone they turned and began to exam the room they were in.

"Now I know why the door was locked. Look." Harry pointed to the three headed animal that lay before them asleep.

"**AHHHHHH!"**

The quartet screamed when it lifted up looming over them. The four of them ran making it out the door. They put their combined weight into closing it and locking it back up and running all the back to the common room.

"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?"

Ron huffed out breathing heavily from running all the way to the common room. They began climbing the stairs to the dormitory.

"You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at its feet Hermione! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice... the three!"

"Hermione's right Ron, it was standing on a trap door. It wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something." Buffy said having seen what Hermione did.

"Guarding something?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, maybe it's guarding whatever Hagrid got out of the vault. Someone must really want it bad if they were willing to break into the bank vault."

"That could be it, but I'm going to bed before one of you come up with another clever idea to get killed or worse... expelled." Hermione said as she entered the girl's dormitory.

"She needs to sort out her priorities." Harry nodded and Buffy just rolled her eyes at the two.

"I'll see you in the morning. Try to stay out of trouble." Buffy kissed him on the cheek before following after Hermione.

* * *

Over the next month Harry and Buffy were learning a lot. Oliver Wood had taken Harry out to show him what Quidditch is. Harry really liked the game and sat in the Common Room telling Buffy all about it. They had both had gotten letters from the Giles's asking about how school was going. Joyce sent them some cookies that were really good. Now they were in Charms class and Professor Flitwick stood on a chair and on some books to be seen by the class.

"One of a wizard's most rudimental skills is levitation or the ability to make objects fly. Do you all have your feathers? Good. Now don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. Hum! The "Swish and Flick". Everyone, the "Swish and Flick". Good! Oh and annunciate! Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then!"

Everyone in the class began to chant the spell and moved there wand in a swishing and flicking motion. At first Buffy's feather didn't move, but she soon notice that it was slowly rising.

"Very good Miss Potter. See here everyone, Miss Potter's done it! Ho ho! Splendid!"

Everyone looked up to see Buffy's feather. Harry beamed that his sister was doing so well.

"I can see that you take after your mother Miss Potter. She was very good at charms too if I remember correctly." Now that had really made Buffy smile.

Buffy brought her feather down and Harry gave her a huge smile. They both turned to see Hermione stop Ron from flicking his wand wildly.

"No, stop stop stop! You're going to take someone's eye out! Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Levi-o-sa, not Leviosar."

"You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on!" Ron taunted slightly.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

"Oh oh! Well done! Miss Granger has done it also! Ho ho! Splendid!"

A few seconds after Hermione got her feather in the air Seamus had managed to make his feather explode. Class ended a few minutes after that. Harry, Ron, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan were walking out together.

"It's Levi-o-sa not Leviosar. She's a nightmare honestly! It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

Buffy and Hermione were walking behind them so Hermione had heard everything Ron had said. She pushed passed them with tears in her eyes.

"Hermione!" Buffy called after her friend giving Ron a glare.

"I think she heard you." Harry told him.

* * *

Since it was Halloween and everyone was sitting down for the feast. The candles that were usually floating in the air were replaced with jack-o-lanterns. The tables were filled with all kinds of Halloween sweets and food. There was carrot cake, apples, pies, candy corns, and all kinds of other sweets. Harry was sitting across from Ron when he noticed that neither Buffy nor Hermione were at the feast. He looked at Ron.

"Where's Hermione and Buffy?" Neville answered.

"Parvati said Hermione wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said that she'd been in there all afternoon, crying. Buffy's been in there with her trying to calm her down and get her to come out."

Harry looked at Ron who just shrugged. He tried to find Buffy through their link but didn't have time as Professor Quirrell came bursting through the Great Hall doors.

"Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know."

The Professor passed out falling to the ground. The hall was silent for about two seconds before everyone began to panic.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled loudly. "Everyone will please not panic! Now prefects please escort your house to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

"Gryffindors, keep up, please, and stay alert!" Percy called as he led the Gryffindors to the hall.

"Buffy! Hermione! They don't know about the troll. Come on." Harry said as they left the group to head toward the girl's bathroom.

* * *

Buffy had been trying for hours to get Hermione to come out of the stall let alone the bathroom. She talked to Hermione the whole time telling her that Ron was wrong and that she did have friends. When Hermione finally did come out she wish she hadn't when she saw the huge troll with a club. Her eyes went wide and that cause Buffy to turn around to see what had Hermione's attention. Without talking both girls took shelter in one of the stalls ducking down low. The troll swung his club into the top of the stalls sending wood pieces everywhere. Both Hermione and Buffy screamed.

"Buffy! Hermione! Move!" Harry called out as the troll swung his club again.

"HARRY!" Buffy screamed her brother's name frantically. "HELP! HARRY!"

Buffy wasn't sure she had ever been this frightened before. She saw that Harry and Ron were trying to distract the troll by throwing pieces of wood at it. Buffy grabbed Hermione's hand and the two tried to get away from the debris and the troll. Ron and Harry had only managed to keep its attention for a bit as it turned to swing its club on the girls. They both dove under the sink. The club took out one sink barely missing them.

"Harry do something!" Buffy called out again.

The troll was raising his club to strike again when Harry grabbed on to it. He was lifted into the air and dropped on the trolls shoulders. The troll began trying to get Harry off of him. Trying to distract the troll some more Harry stuck his wand in the troll's nose. The troll tried to rid himself of both offending objects. Harry had to grab on to its ears to hold on. Finally the troll reached up and grabbed Harry by the leg. The troll kept trying to hit Harry with the club and Buffy knew she had to do something. Gathering her courage she quickly crawled from under the sinks pulling out her wand. Pointing her wand at the club she called out.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club floated out of the troll's hand and hovered over his head. The troll looked confused and looked up at his floating club. That was when Buffy released the spell and it dropped cracking the troll in the head. He dropped Harry and began stumbling around. Buffy ran to Harry and quickly helped her brother up as they ran out of distance of the troll who finally fell to the floor unconscious.

"You know when I told you to do something I didn't mean jump on it and stick your wand up its nose."

Harry pulled it out of its nose to find troll snot and boogers were on it. They grimaced at it. Harry wipes it off on his robe just as McGonagall, Quirrell, and Snape entered.

"Oh my goodness! Explain yourselves all of you!

"Well what it is…" Harry and Ron both started speaking at the same time.

"It's my fault Professor."

"Miss Potter?"

"Hermione was helping me with a problem. I was rather upset and she helped me. We hadn't been at the feast so we didn't know about the troll. We were just heading to the feast when the troll entered the bathroom. If my brother and Ron hadn't come we'd probably be dead. Isn't that right Hermione?"

Hermione nodded her head. She could see that McGonagall was going along with this. McGonagall thought for a moment before turning to Harry and Ron.

"As for you two gentlemen, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you, for sheer dumb luck. Now if no one is hurt I suggest you four hurry off to the Gryffindor tower to finish the feast."

The four scurried off and were climbing the stairs when Ron spoke.

"We should have gotten more than ten points. I mean we did defeat a troll."

"Technically it was Buffy that defeated the troll." Harry reminded Ron.

"You should be grateful that she didn't give us detention or expel us." Buffy told him as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Besides we wouldn't have been in that mess at all if someone hadn't put his foot in his mouth."

"Password?"

"Pig snout." Hermione told her.

The portrait opened and the two girls immediately grabbed plates and filled them up. They were both starving. Ron and Harry joined soon after. They took their plates into a private corner.

"Did anyone else noticed that Professor Snape's pants leg was shredded and that his leg was bleeding?" Harry asked the others. The other three shook their heads no. "I think that Snape had a run in with that three headed dog we saw. I bet he was trying to get whatever it's guard and he's probably the one who let the troll in."

"But how, wasn't Snape at the feast before the troll was discovered?" Buffy asked between bites.

"Maybe he brought it in during the day." Ron said.

"I don't think so Ron. I know Professor Snape isn't the nicest teacher but I can't believe he would do something like this. You're making it sound like he's trying to steal from Dumbledore."

"Oh come on Hermione even you have to see that Snape is no bloody saint," said Ron.

"I've had enough I'm heading off to bed. Your first quidditch match is tomorrow bro. So, I suggest you head off to bed soon too." Harry nodded and kissed his sister good night on the cheek.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	9. First Quidditch Match

The next morning Buffy sat by Harry trying to get him to eat something. Through their bond Buffy could tell that he was really nervous and excited. He pushed his food around when Professor Snape limped up to them.

"Good luck today, Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you. Even, if it is against Slytherin."

He limped off and out the door. Before anyone could say anything an owl came flying in.

"A bit early for mail isn't it?" Hermione said as her eyes followed where the owl was flying. It came right to Harry dropping the package.

"I wonder who sent this. The only mail we ever get is from the Giles's."

"Is there a note? They would have put a note on it." Buffy said turning it over and not see one.

"Let's open it." Ron said recognizing the shape. The quartet began pulling the strings and ripping off the paper.

"It's a broomstick," said Harry.

"It's not just a broomstick, Harry. It's a Nimbus 2000! It's the newest broom for playing Quidditch."

"But who-? The Giles's didn't send this."

"No but look where our mysterious owl went." Buffy pointed to the snowy white that was sitting by McGonagall. She nodded to him.

* * *

Buffy sat between Ron and Seamus anxiously waiting for the game to begin. Behind her Hagrid stood. The stands were packed with student, teachers, and even a few parents. Before Harry had gone into the locker room to get ready she gave him the feather she had floated in Charms class. She told him it was for good luck and hugged him before joining the others in the stands. The crowd began to cheer as the players flew out onto the field. Buffy began cheering with the rest of the crowd as Lee Jordan spoke.

"Hello! Welcome to Hogwart's first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor! The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps onto the field to begin the game!"

"Now, I want a nice clean game... from all of you." Madame Hooch tells the two teams as she releases the bludgers and the snitch.

"The Bludgers are up followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember the Snitch is worth 150 points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game."

Madam Hooch looks at both teams carefully before throwing the quaffle into the air.

"The Quaffle is released and the game begins!"

Buffy watched as Angelina caught the Quaffle and began dodging Slytherin players. She gasped when Angelina and one of the Slytherin's almost went into the crowd.

"Angelina Johnson scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!"

Buffy cheers with the rest of Gryffindor but gasp again grabbing Ron's arm when a bludger came close to knocking Harry off his broom.

"Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint. Flint dodges a Bludger and kicks Johnson away from him. He dodges the Bludger sent by Fred or George Weasley, throws it at the hoop, and no he's stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Oliver Wood."

Angelina and Katie passed the quaffle between each other that Buffy thought it looked like poetry in motion as they throw the quaffle to score again.

"Another ten points for Gryffindor."

Buffy still hadn't let go of Ron's arm as she watched Oliver take a bludger to the stomach and few minutes later as Angelina was forced into the wall. Her attention then turned to Harry as his broom started bucking and throwing him around.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" Hagrid asked.

"_Hang on Harry!"_ Buffy said through their link.

"_I'm trying."_ Harry thought back.

"It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Jinxing the broom? What do we do?"

"Leave it to me!"

"Make it quick Hermione I don't think he can hold on much longer." Buffy said as Harry's body was now dangling from his broom. The only thing keeping him from falling was his grip on it. The broom jerked and bucked some more and Harry found that his grip was starting to give way. What happened next stunned everyone. Harry's grip had finally given way and he began to fall.

"**HARRY!"**

Buffy yelled and suddenly her wand was out. She chanted a spell and Harry's descent ceased as he floated in mid-air. Slowly he began to float back up until he was on his broom. Then a shield went up in front of the crowd. McGonagall reached to touch it when there was a commotion in the crowd involving Snape and his cloak being on fire. The shield dropped and so did Buffy who would have hit the floor if Ron and Seamus hadn't grabbed hold of her.

"Buffy!" Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Hagrid called out at once.

"We best get her to Madame Pomfrey. Giv' her to meh." Hagrid said taking Buffy and making his way through the crowd. On the field Harry never knew what was going on with his sister as he made a spectacular catch catching the snitch in his mouth.

* * *

Buffy's head was pounding and her entire body felt tired but tingly. She groaned as she struggled to open her eyes.

"_Come Buffy everyone's waiting for you to get up. Come on, time to get up."_

"_Don't wanna. Tired."_ Harry chuckled only to receive strange looks from his elders.

"_I know you got a lot of people worried. Now get up."_

Buffy's eyes opened slowly and she looked at Harry, then Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey.

"_Thirsty."_

"_I'll get you some water."_ The group watched as Harry grabbed the pitcher and filled the glass with water.

"_Let me help you sit up. I have a feeling we have some explaining to do." _

Harry told her as the adults watched them curiously. They both could just see the questions forming. Harry handed her the water and she drank the whole glass straight down.

"Thanks, I needed that. Professors. Madame Pomfrey."

"Hagrid told us what happened. Do you remember what happened Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sort of. I remember being at the Quidditch match and that Harry was trying to hang on to his broom. He fell and I remember yelling his name. I knew I couldn't let him fall. This weird feeling came over me. I don't know if I can explain it."

"Do your best my dear." Dumbledore told her.

"I was watching Harry fall and all of a sudden it was like the knowledge of what to do was there. Too be honest with you I didn't even realize what I was doing, and now that I'm awake I can't remember the spells I did."

"Interesting and how do you feel now? Any lingering affects?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm just really tired like."

"That would be suspected. The force field that had been created had been very powerful magic that you as a first year wouldn't be able to do unless properly trained." McGonagall told them.

"What do you think happened to Buffy and will it happen again?" Harry asked again.

"Mr. Potter I believe you have your sister's wand. May I see it?"

Harry nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out the two wands. He picked out his sister's wand and handed it to the headmaster. Dumbledore held it up and both he and McGonagall examined it closely.

"This mahogany? I'd say eleven inches?" Buffy nodded at Dumbledore. "What is in the core?"

"A dragon heartstring. Mr. Ollivandar said that it once belonged to a very powerful wizard but he didn't say which one."

"I see. Thank you Miss Summers. I'll be sure to inform you when we are sure of what happened. Now if you will excuse us I must discuss this further with Professor McGongall."

Harry and Buffy watched the two Professors leave and Madame Pomfrey began to checking her out. During her examine Ron and Hermione came in.

"We passed the Headmaster and he told us you were awake. We wanted to see how you were feeling." Hermione said coming up by the bed.

"Just don't stay too long Miss Potter needs her rest." The others nodded.

"So how did the match end? Who won?"

"Gryffindor did. You should have seen how Harry caught the Snitch. I think it was the first time in Quidditch that anyone's ever caught the Snitch by almost swallowing it." Ron said as he began to describe what happened. Buffy laughed and then laughed harder when Harry showed it to her in her mind.

"I almost forgot to tell you what Hagrid let slip." Hermione began but Buffy was still so tired and fell asleep before Hermione really got started.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Christmas Holiday

The time for the Christmas holiday had arrived. Students were packing and leaving for the holiday with their family. Ron and Harry were in the Great Hall playing a game of Wizard Chess and Buffy sat beside Harry watching. Hermione came in carrying her luggage. She watched as Ron's queen took out Harry's knight.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione said with a look of disgust.

"That's wizard's chess." Ron said proudly.

"I think it's cool." Buffy told her.

"I see you've packed," said Ron.

"See you haven't."

"Change of plans. My parents have decided to go to Romania to visit my brother Charlie. He's studying dragons there."

"What about you and Harry? I thought the Giles's were coming to spend Christmas with you."

"There were but Mr. Giles wrote that Mrs. Giles is sick and that they won't be able to make it." Buffy told Hermione.

"Too bad, then you lot can look in the library for information on Nicholas Flamel."

"We've looked a hundred times!" Ron whined.

"Not in the Restricted Section. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas Hermione," said Buffy.

"I think we've had a bad influence on her." Ron whispered. Harry nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next morning was Christmas morning. Ron was the first one up the next morning. Being totally excited about Christmas Ron ran over to Harry's bed and began shaking him.

"Harry wake up! Come on Harry! Wake up!" Harry began to wake and grabbed his glasses from table. "Happy Christmas Harry!"

"Happy Christmas Ron!"

"Come on let's go see what we have downstairs."

Harry nodded and they ran down the stairs still in their pajamas to the Common Room. When they reached the bottom of the steps Harry noticed the blanket covered lump on the couch. He moved closer to see his sister and wonder why she was sleeping down here and not in her own bed.

"Buffy. Time to get up sleepy head it's Christmas." Buffy slowly woke up yawning and wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Christmas? Christmas!" Buffy finally woke up enough to remember that today was Christmas. "Happy Christmas Harry. Happy Christmas Ron!"

"Happy Christmas!" They said together. "Why are you sleeping down her?"

"I was waiting on Santa." She said with the straightest face she could before she began laughing at the face Ron made. "I couldn't sleep so I came down here to read and I must have fallen asleep. I take it you didn't bring me the blanket then. Maybe it really was Santa. There are a lot more presents under the tree than when I came down here. What do you say we start opening."

Ron picked up a package that he knew was from his mother. He picked up two more.

"Looks like mom sent one for both of you."

All three of them opened there present to find that each had a sweater with their first initial on it. While Ron opened up a present from the twins Harry and Buffy grabbed a package that they knew hadn't been there the night before. Harry's package sort of looked like the package the sweater came in. Buffy's however was a small rectangular box. Harry picked up the note and read it.

"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well."

"What is it?" Ron asked. Buffy watched as Harry ripped open the paper.

"Some kind of cloak."

"Well let's see then! Put it on!" Harry did only to have everything from his neck down disappear.

"Woah!" Buffy said never having seen anything like it.

"My body is gone!" Harry said with a bit of shock.

"I know what that is! That's an Invisibility Cloak!"

"I'm invisible?"

"At least most of you is." Buffy said with laugh as Harry spun around looking down at himself.

"They're really rare. I wonder who gave it to you," said Ron.

"There was no name. It just said, "Use it well." Whoever sent it said that it was our dad's"

Buffy went back to the present in her hand. Taking off the brown wrapping and then taking the lid off the box. Turning the box upside down she caught the ring that fell out. She examined the ring before sliding it on her finger. Buffy pulls out the note that the ring was sitting on.

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you._ _Turn the gem clockwise._

Buffy did as the note said and turned the gem. She didn't feel any different.

"Buffy! Buffy, where are you?"

Harry called out frantically having seen his sister disappear so suddenly. His cloak and other presents were all but forgotten on the Common Room floor.

"I'm right here big brother." Buffy said putting the gem back in its original position reappearing.

"That was wicked. How did you do that?"

"With this. It apparently works like your cloak when I turn this gem. I think it was moms."

"That's great. It looks nice on you." Harry hugged his sister. "We still need to finish opening if we want to be done before breakfast."

* * *

That night Harry had decided to go look for that book on Nicholas Flammel. He had made it to the restricted section without any problem until Mrs. Norris startled Harry causing him to drop the lantern he had been carrying. Fearing that Mrs. Norris would bring Mr. Filch to the restricted section Harry left quickly only to find Professor Snape jacking Professor Quirrell against the wall. To top it all off Mrs. Norris was following him. He thought Snape had heard him when he started to reach for Harry's position. Harry moved back slight making sure not to make any noise. Mr. Filch had come up carrying the lantern Harry dropped and suddenly all three of them were running toward the restricted section. Harry moved toward another door deciding to hide in there until he was sure the coast was clear. Looking around Harry saw that the room was dusty and full of cobwebs. He was pretty sure that no one had in this room for long time. His eyes finally landed on the tall mirror. Moving slowly toward it he noticed the lettering going across the top. As he looked into the mirror beside himself he could to shadowy figures. He moved until he was stand inches from it. The two figures came in more clearly. Harry looked at both them. Turning around he saw that no one was behind him. Then a slight smile came to his face.

"Mum?" The red headed lady nodded with a loving smile.

"Dad?" The man who Harry looked like smiled proudly.

Harry looked at the two who smiled at him lovingly. He watched as the mirror image of his mom placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry? Are you in here?" Buffy called out.

"Yeah, Buffy, over here. Hurry! You've got to see this." Buffy hurried toward her brother. She saw him standing by a mirror.

"See what?" Buffy asked not seeing nothing but her and Harry's reflection.

"You have to come closer and really look into the mirror." Buffy did and gasped at what she saw.

"Harry, are those our parents?" Harry, Lilly, and James nodded.

Buffy watched as her father's hand came up on her shoulder the same as Lilly's had on Harry's. Buffy felt her hand go up to her shoulder wanting to feel her father's touch.

"I see that you like many others before you have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust now, you realize what it does. Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on earth would look in the mirror and only see himself exactly as he is."

"So then, it shows us what we want...Whatever we want?" Harry asked.

"Not whatever we want, just our heart's most inner desire right professor?"

"That's right my dear. You and Harry, who have never known your family you see them standing beside you. But remember this both of you, this mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away in front of it. Even gone mad."

"You won't have to worry about that with me because as nice it was to know what they finally looked like it wasn't real. When dad put his hand on my shoulder I knew it wasn't there because I couldn't feel it. The mirror could never give us the real thing. So what happens now?" Buffy asked.

"Tomorrow it will be moved to a new home. And I must ask both of you not to go looking for it again."

"You don't have to worry about me," said Buffy.

"It does not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live."

"I won't Professor." Harry said.

* * *

The next day Buffy and Harry dressed in their warmest clothes and put on their new hat and gloves that the Giles have given them as one of their Christmas presents. They both took their owls out to let them have a chance to spread their wings. They went to the courtyard and they both watched as their owls began to fly. Buffy looked at her brother and couldn't help the thought came to her. Reaching down she picked up a clump of snow and packed into a ball before throwing it at Harry.

"Hey!" Harry said a bit shocked as the snowball hit him in the chest.

Two seconds later he was hit by another that was accompanied with Buffy's giggles. Harry returned fire and soon the two were in an all out snowball fight. That was how Ron found them five minutes later.

"Ron help!" Harry called as he was pelted by another snowball. Ron laughed and joined Harry in trying to hit Buffy.

"Hey no fair!" Buffy tried to sound upset but ruined it with laughing.

Buffy was now being pelted with snowballs and was looking for some kind of cover. She ducked behind a pillar and made a few snowballs. She came out from behind her pillar and quickly threw them at the two. Since Harry had Ron they had more chances to make snowballs.

"We've got you now." Harry said laughingly.

Buffy ran as a snowball hit her in the back. She needed someplace to take cover.

"Buffy, this way!" Buffy looked to see Fred and George were behind a make shift mound of snow and were hurling snowballs at Ron and Harry.

"We will save you fair maiden." George said as he threw another snowball.

"My heroes!" Buffy said as she made it behind the twins.

Buffy laughed as she heard Ron and Harry get pelted with snowballs. By the end of the snowball fight everyone was freezing and hungry.

* * *

**I hope you like this. Please review.**


	11. Dragons and Detention

Once the holiday was over and students returned Hermione remembered that she had checked out the book Harry was looking for that night. After finding out what they could about Nicholas Flamel they had decided to sneak out to see Hagrid that night. Harry had left the cloak deciding not to risk being caught with it. Buffy however did have her ring since she never took it off. Harry knocked on the door.

"Hagrid!" They all called out.

Hagrid opened the door wearing an apron and oven mitts on his hands.

"Oh, hello. I don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today."

"We know about the Sorcerer's Stone!" The four cried out at once and Hagrid relented and opened the door.

"We think Snape's trying to steal it."

Harry says as they take off their cloaks. Harry and Ron sit down on the bench. Hermione and Buffy share Hagrid's big chair. Hagrid heads toward the pot on the fire.

"Snape? Blimey, you're still on about him, are you?"

"Hagrid! We know he's after the Stone we just don't know why!" Harry told him.

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone! He's not about to steal it."

"Wait a minute! One of the teachers?" Buffy caught on to that immediately.

"Of course! Beside teachers they are other things defending the Stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments?" Hermione said also catching what Hagrid first said.

"Right. Waste of bloody time if you ask me. Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Ain't a soul knows how, except me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told you that. I should not have told you that."

A tapping sound draws everyone's attention back to the pot on the fire. Buffy gets up, wanting to get a closer look at what Hagrid pulls out of the pot.

"Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asked as he, Hermione and Ron join her and Hagrid at the table.

"Oh, That? It's a...it's um..."

"I know what that is! But Hagrid how did you get one?" Ron said getting excited.

"I won it! Off a stranger I met at the pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, as a matter of fact."

The boys and Hermione began to back away slowly as the tapping became faster on the egg. Buffy couldn't help but stare at it. She was completely fascinated as the egg broke revealing the wing of what looked to be a dragon.

"Is that...a dragon?" Hermione asked.

"That's not just a dragon! That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania."

"Oh Hagrid, look how tiny and cute he is. He's adorable." Buffy said as the dragon turned toward Hagrid.

"Oh bless him look, he knows his mummy! Hello Norbert!"

"Norbert?" Harry asked looking at Hagrid.

"Well he's gotta have a name don't he? Don't you Norbert?"

"I think it's a wonderful name Hagrid. Can I touch him?" Buffy asked.

"If you're real gentle and don't startle him." Buffy reached out slowly to pet the dragon. Norbet instantly turned into her touch.

"Who's that?" Hagrid asked.

" Malfoy."

"Come on if we hurry we can catch up to him before he can tell anyone. Maybe we can make it back to the Common Room." Buffy said grabbing her cloak and hurried out the door. She could just make out Malfoy's running body.

* * *

When they returned to the castle McGongall was waiting for them. Malfoy was right behind her with a huge smug grin on his face. That huge grin was soon wiped off his face by McGongall when she told him he would also be serving detention for being out of bed. The quartet was not very popular the next day as their house was mad at them for losing two hundred points. All five of them would be serving their detention that night with Hagrid. Which in a way, Buffy thought was ironic since it was Hagrid they had snuck out to see and that they were out at night once again as punishment. They were escorted by Filch to Hagrid's hut. Buffy looked around really taking in the night sky and how the castle looked at night until she heard Draco talk.

"The Forest? I thought that was a joke. We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are... werewolves!"

"Students weren't allowed to be out after dark and look were your tattling landed you. Besides we won't let the big bad werewolf eat you well not all of you. You'd probably give it indigestion anyway." Buffy teased him and the others laughed. Malfoy only glared at her.

"Right, let's go." Hagrid said leading the way into the forest.

They hadn't been walking in the forest long when Hagrid bent down and stuck his hand into a silvery looking puddle. Harry was the first one to speak.

"Hagrid, what is that?"

"What we're here for. See that?" He showed them his fingers. "That's unicorn blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been hurt bad by something. So, it's our job to go and find the poor beast."

"That's awful. Hagrid, who would want to kill such a beautiful creature?" Buffy asked looking at the amount of silver blood on the ground.

"I don't rightly know Buffy. That's what I hope to find out tonight. Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me."

"Okay..." Ron said a little unsure.

"Buffy and Harry, you'll go with Malfoy."

"_Great this really is punishment. How did we get so lucky to get Malfoy."_ Harry thought to his sister.

"_Just lucky I guess. Sooner we get moving the sooner we get this over with."_

"Okay, then I get Fang!" Draco told Hagrid.

"Fine. Just so you know he's bloody coward."

Harry grabbed his sister's hand who was still staring at the silver blood. The groups spilt up. Harry walked in between Draco and Buffy. Fang was following slowly behind.

"_You okay."_ Harry thought to his sister.

"_I'm just thinking about the pain that poor unicorn is going through. Why would someone want to kill a unicorn?"_

"_I don't know Buffy. Everything's going to be all right. Hagrid will find who's doing this."_

"_I hope so."_ Buffy shivered a bit and they continued to walk.

"Wait till my father hears about this! This is servant stuff."

"If I didn't know better Draco, I'd say you really are scared of being eaten." Harry teased him.

"I'm not scared Potter." There was a moaning sound and all three jumped a bit. "Did you hear that?"

They continued walking with Draco holding the lantern high. Buffy stayed close to Harry not wanting to admit in front of Draco that she was scared. Fang had obviously picked up the scent of something and was leading the group. Fang stopped and began to look around and the trio soon heard a menacing growl come from the dog.

"What is it Fang?" Harry asked.

Buffy gasped when she saw a dark shadowy creature leaning over a unicorn drinking its blood. An aching pain began to throb on her neck and she reached back to massage the scar. She looked over to see Harry rubbing his forehead as well. The creature looked up having finally noticed them. There was just enough light to see the unicorn blood dripping from its mouth.

"**AHHHHHH!**"

Draco screamed as he began to run as did Fang. Harry reached for his sister's hand and they began to back away slowly. They both fell backwards landing on their bottoms. Neither Buffy nor Harry could take their eyes off the dark figure. Buffy was scared for Harry and herself. The figure was moving closer and closer to Harry and Buffy. A darkly looking hand began to reach out.

* * *

**Sorry couldn't help but leave a bit of a cliff hanger here.**

**Review.**


	12. Detention and Nightmares

It grabbed Buffy's leg and tried to pull her away from her brother. Buffy screamed at feeling the coldness the creature represented. Harry grabbed her tightly trying to prevent the creature from taking his sister. Harry held on tightly but the creature was stronger and his hold was beginning to slip. Suddenly there was movement above them as a giant centaur leapt over their heads landing right behind the dark creature. The Centaur raised its hooves as if to strike and the dark figure quickly let go of Buffy's leg and fled. The centaur watched until he could see it no more and then turned toward the twins. Harry had pulled Buffy up into his arms and was hugging her tightly. They were both trembling and Buffy had even let a few tears fall.

"Harry and Elizabeth Potter, you must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The Forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you two."

"But what was that thing you saved us from?" Harry asked his voice steadier than he felt.

"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. For you have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips you have a half-life, a cursed life."

"But who would choose such a life?" Buffy asked in a shaky voice that that were still filled with the tears that had fallen.

"Can you think of no one?" Firenze asked the two.

"You mean to say that thing that killed the unicorn that was drinking its blood that tried to take Buffy that was Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment, Mr. Potter?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone!" The twins said looking at each other.

"Harry!" Hermione called out.

"Buffy!" Ron called out at the same time.

"Hello there Firenze. See you've met the Potter twins. All right there Harry? Buffy?"

"I'm fine Hagrid, but Buffy won't stop shaking."

"I-I'm okay Hagrid. Thanks to Firenze here."

Hagrid nodded and moved closer.

"Potter twins, this is where I leave you. You are safe now. Good luck."

They watched Firenze leave. Harry finally stood up pulling Buffy with him. He was really becoming concerned as her shaking had not stopped yet.

"We bettah get ya to Madam Pompfrey." Hagrid said as he scooped Buffy into his arm.

"I'm okay Hagrid. I can walk." Buffy protested as they began heading back to the castle. The event had taken its toll on Buffy who was asleep before they even entered the school.

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure what had woke her up. It was still dark outside so she knew it wasn't time to get up yet. Rolling back over she intended to go back to sleep when she heard the sound of crying and thrashing she went to investigate. Using her wand Hermione lit one of the nearby lanterns. Once she could see she found that the noise that had awoken her was coming from the bed beside hers. Buffy was caught up in a nightmare. She could just barely make out what Buffy was saying but she was having a nightmare about what happened earlier that night.

"Harry!"

Buffy screamed shooting straight up in bed panting hard and tears streaming down her face. She looked around not really comprehending what was going on. Her roommates were all looking at her.

"Buffy?"

Buffy's head quickly turned toward the stairs hearing her brother's voice. Buffy jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to where her brother was waiting. She ran right to him hugging him tightly.

"It was just a dream. I'm okay. Voldemort didn't drink my blood."

Through their bond Harry had been able to see what she had dreamed. Instead of Voldemort biting into a unicorn he had been biting into Harry's neck. He had woken up screaming too and instantly ran downstairs. Buffy always had bad dreams after traumatic experiences. Harry was always there to soothe her fears away.

"It felt so real." Buffy finally spoke.

"It wasn't."

"Everything all right mate?"

Ron asked having come down the stairs followed by Dean, Seamus and Neville. On the other side stood Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender who were concerned about Buffy.

"Just a nightmare, I just need to talk to Harry." Buffy said her voice very shaky.

"Why doesn't everyone head back up to bed?" Harry suggested.

They all nodded taking one last look at the two. Once Harry was sure they were gone he maneuvered Buffy over to the couch where they both sat down. Like he had done many times before Harry held his sister why she cried her fears away or until she fell asleep. When Ron and Hermione came down thirty minutes later to check on their missing roommates they found them both asleep on the couch. When Hermione and Ron spotted each other they both smiled at having the same idea of bringing a blanket down.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, lessons continued and exams were taken. Harry, Buffy, Ron, and Hermione did everything they could to try and earn house points back but it wasn't enough. Gryffindor was in last place for the house cup.

"I'd heard Hogwarts' final exams were frightful, but I found they're rather enjoyable." Hermione told them.

"I don't know how you can consider that enjoyable. I studied with you and I was a nervous wreck." Buffy told her glad that exams were over. Double hisses were heard and Ron and Hermione looked to see Buffy and Harry rubbing their scars.

"You two alright?" Ron asked.

"My scar. It keeps burning." Harry said still rubbing it.

"Mine too," said Buffy.

"It's happened before?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but not like this." Buffy told them and Harry agreed.

"Perhaps you should see the nurse." Ron suggested.

"I think it's a warning. It means danger's coming."

"I agree." Buffy told them as they continued to walk. They could just hear the sound of Hagrid flute.

"Ah. Oh, Of Course." Harry said.

"Exactly." Buffy said hearing the thought in her mind.

"Mind sharing with those of who don't share a magical bond?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that Hagrid wanted more than anything is a dragon and a stranger turns up and just happens to have one? I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before?"

"Too many other things on your mind. Come on let's ask Hagrid." Buffy said as they approached Hagrid.

"Who gave you that dragon egg Hagrid? What did he look like?" Harry asked.

"I dunno. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up."

"This stranger though, you and he must have talked." Once again Harry asked.

"Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. And I told him, after Fluffy a dragon's gonna be no problem."

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Buffy jumped in.

"Well of course he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across three headed dogs do you come across even if you're in the trade? But I told him, I said, I said, "The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him." Take Fluffy for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight asleep."

All four them gave a slight smile at that bit of info, and took off running for the castle not hearing him call after them. They ran straight to Transfiguration hoping that Professor McGonagall would be there. They were in luck and went straight to her.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore immediately!" Harry and Buffy said at the same time. If the situation hadn't had been so serious they would have laughed. McGonagall just looked at them in her normal carefree way.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore's not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London."

"For London? But this is really important Professor. It's about the Sorcerer's Stone!" Buffy said hoping that Professor McGongall would take action.

"How did you know -?"

"Someone's going to try to steal it!" Harry tried to impress upon her.

"Someone very evil," said Buffy.

"I don't know how you three found out about the Stone but I assure you it is perfectly well protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly!"


	13. Getting to the stone

That night Harry, Ron, Buffy, and Hermione decided they need to go after the stone. They all headed down to the Common room to see Trevor who croaked loudly.

"Trevor, shh, go you shouldn't be here!" Ron tells the frog.

"Neither should you. You're sneaking out again aren't you?" Neville who had been sitting in the armchair rose to stand in front of them.

"Now Neville listen. We were... we were…" Ron began.

"No I won't let you! You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again! I'll, I'll fight you!" Neville said raising his fist. Buffy stepped out in front of Neville.

"You wouldn't want to fight me would you Neville? We aren't going to lose anymore points for Gryffindor. If all goes well we'll probably earn back every point we lost."

Buffy put a pout on her face and she could see Neville was falling for it.

"I'm sorry I can't let you."

"Then it's me who owes you an apology and hope you'll forgive me for this." Buffy quickly pulled out her wand and pointed it at Neville.

"Petrificus totalus!" Neville was completely frozen and he fell backwards. Ron and Harry looked at her.

"You're a little scary sometimes, you know that. Brilliant, but scary." Ron told her.

"Blame Hermione, she taught me." Buffy told him.

"Let's go. Sorry." Harry, Ron, and Hermione each said.

"I really am sorry Neville." Buffy said running to catch up with the others.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all walking under the invisibility cloak. Buffy was glad that she had her ring because she was sure they were not going to fit four underneath there. They made it to the third floor corridor and to the door that Fluffy was in.

"Alohomora." Hermione said pointing her wand at the door.

The group walked in to see that Fluffy was already asleep. His snoring blew the cloak off the three and Buffy deactivated her ring.

"Wait a minute. He's snoring. Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp." Harry pointed out.

"Ugh! It's got horrible breath," said Ron.

"We have to move its paw."

Buffy said pointing to the trap door. Everyone began to push until the paw was off the door. Harry pulled the door opened to look down. No one realizing the music had stopped.

"I'll go first. Don't follow me until I give you a sign. If something bad happens get yourselves out! Does it seem a bit quiet to you?" Harry asked.

"The harp, it stopped playing." Buffy realized.

They looked up to see Fluffy growling at them. Buffy quickly reaches into her pocket and pulls out the flute Hagrid had given her for Christmas and begins to play. Though the music was a bit off key it was enough that Fluffy began to calm down and go back to sleep. Buffy kept playing as Harry and the other entered the trap door.

"Buffy come on." Hermione called to her before she jumped. Buffy continued to play right up until she jumped. She landed right next to Ron on the giant plant.

"Woah! Lucky this plant thing's here, really!" Ron said with a smile.

"I don't think so Ron." Buffy said as the plant wrapped a vine around her arms and body.

"Stop moving, all of you! This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax! If you don't it'll only kill you faster!" Hermione told them.

"Kill us faster? Oh now I can relax!" Ron said as he began to struggle more. Hermione relaxed and went through the devil's snare.

"Hermione!" Both Harry and Ron called out.

"Oh now what are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"Just relax!" Hermione yelled from below the devil's snare.

"Hermione where are you?" Harry asked.

"Do what I say! Trust me!" Hermione called out.

Harry did as Hermione asked, and he too disappeared, which only freaked Ron out more. Buffy made sure not to relax until Ron was down.

"Ron! Listen to me Harry and Hermione are waiting for us below and you need to calm down if you want to join them."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Close your eyes. Think about those Quidditch dreams I know you've been having. Think about how great you are in those dreams. Think about how unbeatable you are."

Buffy kept talking and soon Ron had relaxed and sank through.

"Wicked!" Ron said glad to see that the other two were okay.

"Buffy you plan on joining us sometime tonight?" Harry called to her.

"On my way." Buffy called out right before she dropped down.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine. Ron, are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you Buffy."

* * *

The group began to move toward another door when they heard a sound they couldn't recognize.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know sounds like wings." Harry replied. They opened the door and walked in another room to see something that looked like a hundred tiny birds.

"Curious, I've never seen birds like these."

"Those aren't birds Hermione. They're keys," said Buffy.

"And I'll bet one of them fits that door." Harry said as they came closer to see a broom. They then noticed a door a Ron tried to open it.

"Alohomora!" Ron said while pointing his wand at the door. "Well, it was worth a try."

"What are we going to do? There must be a thousand keys up there!" Hermione said a bit put out.

"We're looking for a big old fashioned one. Probably rusty like the handle." Ron described.

"There! I see it! The one with the broken wing!"

"That's why you've been chosen as the Seeker for Gryffindor. You're up Harry."

"Buffy's right Harry. You're the youngest Seeker in a century! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can!"

Harry grabbed the broomstick and they all saw the keys began to swarm around Harry and attacking him. Harry begins to fly around and the keys are following him. He spots the key he wants and grabs it. He flies back down toward the other three.

"Catch the key!"

Harry throws the key to Buffy who runs to the door to unlock it. She inserts the key and has to fight with it a bit before it unlocks. Buffy and Ron open the door and the trio rushes in. They look for Harry to see he was headed their way. As soon as Harry flies in Hermione and Ron shut the door.

"You okay?" Buffy asked seeing the scratches Harry was now carrying. Harry nods and the quartet move farther into the new room and to a giant chess board.


	14. Meeting You Know Who

**Okay here's the next chapter. I'll post the final chapter tomorrow.**

* * *

The quartet watched in horror as Ron sacrificed the knight he was riding. The knight moved and was struck down. The knight crumbled and Ron fell to the ground. Harry stopped Hermione from moving until he moved putting the king in checkmate. When the pieces stood down everyone ran to check on Ron.

"Take care of Ron then go to the owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right. Buffy and I have to go on."

"After all that, can you check on Neville and make sure he's okay?" Buffy asked. She felt really bad about what she did. Hermione nodded.

"You two will be okay. You are a great wizard and Buffy is a great witch. You both really are."

"Not as good as you." Harry told her.

"Me? Books, cleverness. There are more important things. Friendship and bravery. Just be careful both of you."

"We will be. Now get going." Buffy hugged Hermione quickly before taking Harry's hand.

* * *

They walked through the doors and began going down the steps. When they reached the bottom they both reached for their scars in pain. As they moved closer they saw the mirror and couldn't believe who was standing before it.

"You? No it can't be; Snape he was he was the one…" Harry muttered.

"Yes he does seem the type doesn't he? Next to him who would suspect p-p-poor st-st-stuttering Professor Quirrell?"

"So that day at the Quidditch game it was you that was jinxing Harry's broom."

"Yes my dear and I was succeeding until that shield blocked my spell. And then that idiot Snape broke my eye contact when his robe caught on fire. Your little shield wouldn't have lasted much longer. When it failed then I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse."

"Snape was trying to save me?"

"I knew you were a danger to me right from the start. Especially after Halloween."

"Then-then you let the troll in!" Harry said as he and Buffy went down the final steps but still keeping their distance from Quirrell.

"Very good Potter yes. Snape unfortunately wasn't fooled, when every one else was running about the dungeon Snape went to the third floor to head me off. He of course never trusted me again."

Again Harry and Buffy rub their scars as pain shoots through them. Quirrell continues his rant.

"He rarely left me alone. But he doesn't understand, I'm never alone. Never. Now what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the Stone. But how do I get it?"

"Use the boy." A whisper ghostly voice said.

"Come here Mr. Potter!" Quirrell yelled.

Buffy clenched Harry's hand tighter and they knew they needed to stay back. Harry shook his head no.

"No, well maybe this will change your mind."

Professor Quirrell snapped his finger once and the twins hand got hot as if touching was burning them. They both released, looking at their hand for burn marks. They heard another snap and before either of them could do anything Buffy was bound in rope. She was pulled away from Harry.

"Buffy!"

"Now, Mr. Potter, are you going to step up to the mirror or do I tighten the ropes around your sister until they crush her?"

"Let her go, and I'll look in the mirror."

Harry wanted Buffy to be free for when they make their escape. He held eye contact with Quirrell who finally snapped and Buffy was released. Buffy ran over to her brother taking his hand. They both moved toward the mirror. This time the image that they saw was not that of their parent but of Harry pulling the stone out of his pocket.

"Tell me what do you see? What is it what do you see?" Quirrell asked impatiently.

"_Tell him that you see us with our parents." _Buffy thought at him.

"I see Buffy and myself with our parents."

"He lies." The whispered voice is heard again.

"Tell the truth! What do you see?" Quirrell yells.

"Let me speak."

"Where exactly is that voice coming from? Buffy asked hoping the fear wasn't in her voice.

"Master you are not strong enough." Quirrell spoke.

"_This guy is nuts."_ Buffy told her brother through their link. _"I have a feeling this is not going to be good."_

"Have strength enough for this." Buffy and Harry watched as Quirrell began to unwrap his turban. On the back of his head was a face. "Potter twins, we meet again."

"Voldemort?" Harry finally spoke.

"Yes, you see what I have become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another. A mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something that conveniently enough lies in your pocket."

"_Run!"_Buffy screamed through their link.

"Stop them!"

They let go of each other and turned to run but before they could go any further a wall of fire blocked their path. As it around, they slowly began to back up when they felt the heat from the fire.

"Don't be a fool! Why suffer a horrific death when you can join with me and live?"

"Never! Buffy and I would never join you." Buffy nodded.

"Bravery, your parents had it too. Tell me Harry, Buffy, would you like to see your mother and father again? Together we can bring them back. All I ask is for something in return."

Both Harry and Buffy could see their mother and father in the mirror. Buffy looked at Harry who was still staring at it and patted his pocket.

"But it wouldn't be real and they wouldn't want that." Buffy reminded him.

"Don't listen to her Harry. There is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it. Together we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the Stone!

"No! Buffy is right. You lie!"

"Kill them both!" Voldemort screamed.

Quirrell's body flew toward them and Buffy had managed to place herself in front of Harry. Quirrell's hands went around her neck and he began choking her as they fell to the steps.

"Leave her be you idiot! Go after the boy and get the stone!"

"BUFFY!"

Harry screamed as he reached out to pull Quirrell off his sister. Harry had touched one of Quirrell's arms at the same time Buffy reached for the other one. Instantly you could hear a sizzling sound. Quirrell let go of Buffy who began gasping for breath. Harry looked at his hands in shock.

"What is this magic?" Quirrell asked as his hands and arms began to turn to ash.

"Fool get the Stone!"

Before Quirrell could move Harry ran toward him throwing his hand into Quirrell's face. The sizzling of his face could be heard. He managed to push Harry off. Harry watched as Quirrell's body began to crumble.

"Wow." Buffy whispered as she came to stand by Harry.

The body crumbled completely leaving nothing but ash. Harry began to check Buffy out wanting to make sure she wasn't hurt. They both turned to see the ash was swirling. Buffy had her wand out and Harry heard her chant a spell. Two seconds before it was to hit them Harry saw a golden shield surround them. The ashes bounced harmlessly off the shield before disappearing for good. Once the shield dropped Buffy did too. Her wand rolled out of her hand.

"Buffy!"

Harry knelt down beside her trying to wake her only to find the adrenaline leave his body as he passes out by his sister.

**One more to go. Review!**


	15. The end of the Year

**Well this is it. I think I brought it together nicely. The answer to what wizard Buffy's wand used to belong to is answered. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Harry slowly began to wake up. He looked to his left not really seeing anything but blur. He sits up and reaches for his glasses. Once they're on he notices the array of "Get Well" cards and sweets. That only distracted him for a minute until everything came rushing back to him and began to panic as he thought about his sister.

"Good afternoon Harry. Do not worry. Your sister is in the next bed."

Dumbledore pointed to the bed off to the left. Harry leaned forward to see that his sister was still out of it. On the table by her bed were cards and treats.

"Tokens from your admirers."

"Admirers?"

"What happened down in the dungeons between you, your sister, and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret. So naturally the whole school knows."

"No…Harry…look out…"

Buffy had become restless and was tossing and turning caught up in some kind of nightmare. Harry moved the covers back and got out of bed. Dumbledore watched as he climbed on his sister's bed and took her hand.

"HARRY!" She shot up and immediately wrapped her arms Harry.

"_What were you dreaming about?"_

"_I dreamt that Voldemort killed you."_

"_He didn't. You saved us with the shield you put up. Professor Dumbledore is here and he's probably getting suspicious."_

"_Just don't let go yet."_

"_I won't."_ Harry assured her. She stopped hugging and made room for him to sit beside her.

"Miss Potter good to see that you are awake."

"Hello Headmaster, is all this for me?" Buffy asked seeing the cards and candy appearance.

"Yes, it looks like your friend Ronald has saved you both the trouble of opening your Chocolate Frogs."

"Ron was here? Is he alright?" Harry asked.

"What about Hermione?" Buffy asked.

"Fine. They're both just fine."

"But, what happened to the stone?" Harry asked.

"Both of you may relax. The stone has been destroyed. My friend Nicholas and I have had a little chat and agreed it was best all around."

"But then Flamel, he'll die won't he?" Buffy asked.

"He has enough Elixir of Life to set his affairs in order. But yes, he will die."

"How is it I got the Stone sir? One minute I was there staring in the mirror and then the next…"

"Ah, you see only a person who wanted to find the Stone, find it, but not use it would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas. And just between us that is saying something."

Both Buffy and Harry giggled at that.

"Does that mean with the Stone gone that is, that Voldemort can never come back?" Harry asked.

"Ah, I'm afraid there are ways in which he can return. Harry, Buffy, do you know why Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him? It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for both you. And that kind of act leaves a mark."

Harry reached for his scar but Buffy knew that wasn't what Dumbledore was talking about.

"No, no this kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin."

"It lives right here right?" Buffy said pointing to her heart. "She gave us the gift of love."

"You are correct Miss Potter."

"Headmaster, there is something else that we would like to know." Buffy began.

"You want to know how you were able to perform those spells?" The twins nodded.

"Mr. Ollivander told you both that the wand chooses the wizard. Your wand chose you Buffy because it knew deep inside that you were brave at heart, have remarkable courage, and you show daring, nerve, and chivalry. Those are all qualities that Godric Gryffindor used when he possessed this wand. All the qualities of a true Gryffindor/"

"Are you saying my wand used to belong to Godric Gryffindor? The Godric Gryffindor? One of the founders of Hogwarts Gryffindor?"

Harry laughed at his sister's astonished face and Dumbledore chuckled. His eyes twinkling merrily as he thought how Buffy just reminded him of James.

"The very same. This might be difficult to explain. Godric Gryffindor enchanted the wand so that in certain times of need the wand can give knowledge to the user but only the user it has chosen."

"So that was how Buffy was able to save me during the Quidditch match?"

"The wand sensed her need to save you and gave her the spells to do just that, but in doing so drains her energy much faster since she is only a first year."

There was a moment of silence as Buffy and Harry thought over what Dumbledore had said.

" Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." Dumbledore said picking up the box. "I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavor one. Since then I'm afraid I've lost my liking for them. But I think I could be safe with a nice toffee. Alas! Earwax!"

Buffy and Harry grimaced at first but then they laughed. Dumbledore bid them good day and they watched him leave. An owl flew in that neither Harry nor Buffy recognized. The owl dropped the letter to Buffy. She caught it and looked at it not recognizing the writing. She opened the envelope.

"_Dear Elizabeth,_

_Professor Dumbledore told me about yours and Harry's school year and what happened with Professor Quirrell. I am glad that both of you are all right. By this time you are probably wondering who I am and why I am writing to you. My name is Remus Lupin and I was one of your father's closest friends. I am also your Godfather Buffy. I tried to get custody of you and Harry but due to certain circumstances the Ministry wouldn't allow it. I hope to visit you and Harry at the Dursley's soon. I hope that both of you will write._

_Love your Godfather,_

_Remus Lupin_

"Do you think this is for real? Should I write him back?" Buffy asked her brother.

"Maybe, he could probably tell us more about our parents. Maybe he would even have pictures." Buffy nodded.

"I'll write him back before we leave."

* * *

Both Harry and Buffy were released and they went in search of Hermione and Ron. After a very happy reunion they made their way to the Great Hall for the feast and the awarding of the House cup. Buffy was sitting by Fred and George and Ron was next to her. Harry and Hermione were sitting across from them. The hall colors were Slytherin as they were in the lead for the House cup. The students were talking excitedly about everything that had gone on recently. Dumbledore looked at McGonagall and she tapped her glass and the Hall quieted instantly.

"Another year gone. And now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding. And the points stand as thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points."

Buffy and the others shook their heads knowing it was their fault.

"Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points. In second place Ravenclaw with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House."

Slytherin cheered loudly which only made the Gryffindor look more sadden.

"Yes, yes. Well-done Slytherin. Well-done Slytherin. However recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last-minute points to award. To Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril. 50 points."

Gryffindor began to cheer loudly at the thought that they might have a chance.

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years. 50 points. And third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve 30 points. And to Miss Elizabeth Potter for outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor House 30 points."

The cheering became loudly as a thought hit most of them about where the points were at for Gryffindor.

"We're tied with Slytherin!" Hermione whispered.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies. But a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom."

"All right! Go Neville!" Buffy cheered as the rest of the students clapped. Neville looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Assuming my calculations are correct I believe that a change of decoration is in order."

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and the banners that were once with Slytherin's colors were now red for Gryffindor.

"Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

Loud cheering and clapping broke out as the Gryffindors went wild. Buffy looked to see that even Hagrid rooted for them. At once Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff all threw their hats into the air. The Gryffindors began to crowd around Harry, Hermione, Buffy, Ron, and Neville patting them on the back. In Harry's case they were messing up his already unruly hair. Buffy laughed as Fred and George hoisted Buffy up on their shoulders. She shrieked at first but then laughed. Soon Harry was up their with her on the shoulders of Lee Jordon and another student. Buffy and Harry just looked at each other before high-fiving.

* * *

With the school year over for another year Buffy and Harry found themselves sadden. They were hoping that Dumbledore would allow them to go back to the Giles's but Dumbledore explained that they needed to stay with the Dursleys for protection because it would keep them safe from any of Voldemort's followers. He explained about the protection spell that had been placed on the house years ago. Dumbledore told them that he had spoken to the Dursleys himself and made it very clear that he would not lay another hand on either of them without facing consequences.

"Come on now. Hurry up, you'll be late! Train's leaving. Go on. Come on, hurry up."

Harry was giving Hedwig to one of the station workers to be loaded onto the Hogwarts express. Buffy was right beside him. Her empty cage had already been loaded. She had sent Cinnamon to deliver a letter to her Godfather. As they walked toward the train to get on Harry and Buffy saw Hagrid who waved at them.

"Come on Harry, Buffy."

"One minute." Harry and Buffy made their way over to where Hagrid was standing.

"Thought you were leaving without saying good-bye did you?"

"We could never do that Hagrid." Buffy said giving him one her hundred watt smiles. She then moved to hug him. When their hug was over Buffy stepped back and Hagrid reached into his pocket pulling out a red book.

"This is for both of you." He handed the book to Buffy. Harry moved closer as she opened to see a picture of their parents holding them as babies. Their father was holding Harry and Buffy was being held by their mother. They truly looked like a real family.

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry said as he took his turn giving the giant a hug. They both noticed that Hagrid was becoming a bit misty eyed.

"Oh. Go on. On with you. On with you now. On with you. Oh, listen, if the Dursleys don't treat you right remind them of Dumbledore's words, and if that don't work write to me and someone will come get you."

"Okay, thanks again Hagrid for everything." Buffy waved one more time as she and Harry went to get on the train. Ron and Hermione were waiting for them.

"Feels strange to be going home doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

"We're not going home. Not really." Harry told them.

"Yeah, I wouldn't call the Dursleys a home, not like staying with the Giles's or being here at Hogwarts. Come on, we'd better find our seats." Buffy told them as the train whistle blew signaling that the train would be leaving very soon. Harry and Buffy took one last look and knew they couldn't wait until next year.

* * *

**That's the end of this one. I hope I brought you all some joy and I hope to have the second one out soon. **

**Please let me know what you think. Good reviews will motivate me to write faster.**


End file.
